Digimon Adventure Online 2-0
by AlisonOropeza
Summary: Mi nombre es Umiko Ishikawa. A mis veinte años se me concedió el honor de viajar al Mundo Digital para ser partícipe de un juego. Una carnicería. ¿Piensas que el Mundo Digital es un sitio hermoso y divertido? Permíteme contarte mi historia. HISTORIA REGISTRADA EN SAFE CREATIVE Código: 1402210208068
1. Prólogo: La Luz que Salió del Computador

Prólogo

La Luz que Salió del Computador

Era temprano en la madrugada cuando volví a casa luego de un extenuante día. Había salido con mis amigos de la universidad y mi prometido a una reunión que quedaba a unas pocas horas de donde vivíamos. Al llegar a casa, mi prometido se sacó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama, quedándose profundamente dormido al instante. Yo, por el contrario, procedí a encender el computador.

Hacía cinco años que me había vuelto adicta a un videojuego llamado 'Digimon Adventure Online 2.0'. Basado en una serie de anime que veía de niña, este juego te permitía criar a tus propios monstruos digitales y recorrer el Digimundo en busca de otros jugadores para poner a prueba la fuerza de tus monstruos. Gracias al juego, había conocido personas de Japón con mis mismos intereses, que también eran grandes jugadores.

Con cada batalla vencida, se aumentaba mi puntuación. En el salón de la fama, ubicado cerca de una costa del Mundo Digital, se encontraban los nombres de los diez mejores jugadores cuyas puntuaciones eran las más altas. Mi nombre de usuario, Umiko-Chan2008, aparecía en segundo lugar. Por encima de mí, estaba un usuario de nombre 'M.M', que siempre resultaba ser mejor que yo. Había visto a M.M en múltiples ocasiones y siempre me destrozaba. No lograba comprenderlo, mis monstruos eran más fuertes que los de ella. Su identidad era totalmente misteriosa. El avatar de M.M era tan sólo una persona encapuchada. Habíamos hablado en un par de ocasiones, pero mi rival siempre usaba un programa de computadora para distorsionar su voz.

Podría decirse que M.M era mi némesis. Estaba decidida a vencer a ese sujeto, así que entrenaba todos los días a mis monstruos. Tenía en mi poder un Palmon, un Lucemon, un Piedmon, un Sparrowmon y un Cheepmon, este último era mi predilecto. Cheepmon había nacido gracias a un virus que pescó mi computador. Tenía un Digihuevo del cuál debía salir un Nyaramon, pero en su lugar nació una bola de pelos de color negro y grandes ojos amarillos, de nombre BlackNyaramon. La bola de pelos tardó semanas en evolucionar, pero finalmente obtuve resultados: evolucionó en un huevo negro con patas y ojos amarillos, llamado Pollomon. Muchos de mis amigos dentro del juego lo confundían con un Poyomon, a pesar de ser totalmente distintos. Pollomon evolucionó luego en un pollo regordete y cubierto de plumas negras, de nombre Cheepmon. Su cuerpo era una esfera cubierta de plumas, era realmente adorable. Sólo conocía dos de sus evoluciones, una era DemiDevimon y la otra, LadyDevimon. En el juego, los monstruos podían evolucionar hasta ocho veces, así que quería descubrir las demás.

Pero aquella noche, ocurrió algo totalmente extraño. Acababa de encontrar a M.M cerca de una montaña.

— ¿Lista para perder de nuevo? —me había preguntado.

No pude responderle porque se fue la electricidad. Maldije por lo bajo, pensando que mi rival pensaría que había escapado cobardemente. Sin embargo, la pantalla del computador volvió a encenderse y de ella salía un intenso resplandor que me cegó y me envolvió por completo. Aquél fue el inicio de mi aventura.

Mi nombre es Umiko Ishikawa y este es el relato, la historia que viví en el Mundo Digital.


	2. Capítulo I: El Juego de Satanmon

I

El Juego de Satanmon

Desperté muy aturdida. Me dolía todo el cuerpo como si me hubiera estrellado contra una superficie muy dura. Cuando abrí los ojos, la luz del sol me deslumbró tanto que tuve que cubrir mis ojos con mis manos. Me incorporé y me di cuenta de que estaba sobre un lugar muy árido. Me costó un poco levantarme, el golpe en mi cabeza me había dejado mareada.

Al estar de pie pude observar mejor mi entorno. Me encontraba en lo que parecía ser la base de un acantilado. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, me pregunté a mi misma. Me costó unos minutos lograr reconocer ese lugar, pero me sorprendí de muerte cuando lo descubrí. Ese acantilado lo había visitado en varias ocasiones dentro del juego, estaba en un lugar conocido como la Zona Verde. ¿Estaba dentro del juego?, ¡eso era una locura! Intenté conservar la calma. Pensé que era un sueño, así que me di un pellizco en el brazo izquierdo para despertar. No funcionó. Si no estaba soñando, tan sólo había una posibilidad: me encontraba dentro de Digimon Adventure Online 2.0, claro que eso era una locura.

Si estaba dentro del juego, tenía que comprobarlo de cualquier manera. Tenía que encontrar a mis monstruos. Sólo entonces me percaté de que había algo en mi bolsillo. Metí la mano para sacarlo y ahí estaba: un objeto rectangular de color negro con una pequeña pantalla cuadrada y un botón circular de color blanco. Me pareció que iba a enloquecer. Ese artefacto era un Xros Loader. En el juego, el Xros Loader era una opción del menú principal que te permitía ver los Digimons que poseías y su información, así como tenía un recuento de todos los monstruos que habías visto. Lo sostuve frente a mi rostro y me percaté de que no sabía usarlo. Me sentí estúpida. Entonces la pantalla se encendió y salió de ella una voz chillona y molesta al oído que decía, emocionada:

— ¡Es ella! ¡Es ella!

— ¡Umiko, queremos verte! —secundó una segunda voz.

— ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! —dijo la primera voz.

— ¡Sácanos de aquí, Umiko! —insistió la segunda.

— ¡Queremos verte, date prisa! —dijo una tercera voz.

Intenté recordar como usaban los Xros Loaders los personajes de la serie de anime. No me costó mucho obtener la respuesta. Así que dirigí el Xros Loader frente a mí y lo sostuve en alto, para decir con voz fuerte y clara:

— ¡Reload!

Me alegré al ver los resultados. De mi Xros Loader salieron cinco rayos de luz que tomaron la forma de cinco monstruos. No podía creerlo, ¡eran mis Digimons! No tuve la oportunidad de expresarme porque fui aturdida por los mimos de las cinco creaturas. Cheepmon me acarició las mejillas con sus emplumadas alas. Palmon, Lucemon y Piedmon me abrazaron con fuerza. Sparrowmon revoloteó a mí alrededor. No pude evitar sentir un gran cariño por todos ellos. Desde niña, había soñado con tener un compañero Digimon y viajar al Mundo Digital. Aparentemente, ese sueño se estaba cumpliendo. Luego de recibir sus muestras de afecto, quise expresarles mi emoción y felicidad. Sin embargo, Palmon se separó del grupo, mirando hacia el sur con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa, Palmon? —le pregunté.

— ¡Dorulumon está cerca de aquí! —me respondió servicialmente.

— ¡Yo también puedo sentirlo! —Dijo Sparrowmon—. ¡No se encuentra demasiado lejos!

Dorulumon...

Sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual Palmon me lo había informado. Dorulumon era uno de los Digimons de mi rival, de M.M, el más poderoso Digimon que aquél sujeto poseía. Nos habíamos enfrentado a él en varias ocasiones y ni siquiera Piedmon, que estaba en su último nivel de Digievolución, había logrado provocarle un solo rasguño. Pero mi curiosidad en este momento era más grande que mi deseo de vengarme de ese cretino. Quería conocer el rostro de M.M, ¿estaría también ahí?

— ¿Creen que M.M esté cerca? —pregunté.

—Es probable —respondió Piedmon, su voz me parecía encantadora.

— ¡Vamos a averiguarlo! —ofreció Palmon.

Accedí a la moción de Palmon. Cheepmon, Palmon, Piedmon y Lucemon volvieron al Xros Loader y yo subí al lomo de Sparrowmon, que me llevó por los aires a toda velocidad, buscando a mi némesis. Desde los cielos no podíamos ver a ninguno de los Digimons de mi rival. Al cabo de unos minutos, la búsqueda dejó de importarme. Era bastante agradable sentir el viento chocar contra mis mejillas, Sparrowmon daba piruetas en el aire y aquello era tan placentero que le pedí que aumentara la velocidad.

La felicidad duró poco. De repente, escuché una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas, que decía:

— ¡Karmin Sword!

Acto seguido, fuimos golpeados por una ráfaga de fuego. Sparrowmon no tardó mucho en recuperar el control del vuelo y se giró para encarar a nuestro atacante. La reconocimos al instante, nos habíamos enfrentado a ella en cientos de ocasiones. Era un Digimon de nombre Karminmon, una mujer rubia vestida con una armadura de color carmín y que llevaba una espada de fuego en la mano. Karminmon le pertenecía a una de mis amigas dentro del juego: Kyoko Kazuma. Su Digimon había nacido a partir de un virus, igual que mi Cheepmon. Mi amiga iba sobre el hombro de Karminmon, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal. Sparrowmon le dedicó una sonrisa y atacó:

— ¡Random Lasser!

Karminmon esquivó la técnica de Sparrowmon y lo embistió con fuerza. El impacto fue tan fuerte que yo caí de espaldas al vacío, soltando un grito. Sparrowmon intentó acudir a mi rescate, pero Kyoko actuó con más rapidez. Dirigió su Xros Loader dorado hacia el frente y dijo en voz alta:

— ¡Reload, Kazemon!

Kazemon salió del Xros Loader y me atrapó en sus brazos antes de estrellarme contra el piso. Me dejó sana y salva sobre una superficie pastosa y me sonrió. Sparrowmon bajó acompañado por mi amiga y su Digimon. Kyoko me dio una palmada en la espalda y dijo, entre risas:

—Habría sido una gran pelea de no ser por esa caída, Umiko.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Kyoko? —le pregunté.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo —me reclamó Kyoko—. Estaba entrenando a mi Kazemon cuando de repente aparecí aquí.

—A mi me ha pasado algo similar —le expliqué—. Acababa de encontrarme con M.M cuando una luz salió de mi computador. Creí que me estaba volviendo loca.

—Bueno, pues no somos las únicas que llegaron a este mundo —me dijo Kyoko—. Hay un grupo de humanos a un par de kilómetros aquí.

Luego de enterarme de aquello, le pedí a Kyoko que me llevara a aquél lugar. Ambas subimos al lomo de Sparrowmon y él nos llevó en pocos minutos. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando llegamos a ese lugar. Había un grupo de personas reunidas al rededor de una gran roca. Me pregunté si M.M estaría entre ellos. Llamó mi atención una niña pequeña y castaña de baja estatura que llevaba un Cutemon en brazos. La pequeña se veía notablemente asustada. Intenté acercarme a ella, pero Sparrowmon llamó mi atención, diciendo:

— ¡Mira eso, Umiko!

Levanté la mirada y vi a lo que se refería Sparrowmon. Un Digimon había bajado del cielo hasta posarse sobre la roca. Era un gigantesco Satanmon. Tengo que admitir que me intimidaba un poco su presencia. Sparrowmon se ocultó dentro de mi Xros Loader. Satanmon nos miró a todos los presentes, uno a uno. Acto seguido, Satanmon habló con voz grave y cavernosa:

—Seguramente se preguntan qué están haciendo aquí. Yo los he llamado, aquí se encuentran los diez mejores jugadores de Digimon Adventure Online 2.0.

¿Los diez mejores?, eso confirmaba mis sospechas. En esos momentos me encontraba cerca de mi némesis. Satanmon continuaba hablando.

—Ya que ustedes son los diez mejores jugadores, he decidido proponerles un juego —decía—. Estas son las reglas: los diez recorrerán todas las zonas del Digimundo hasta darle la vuelta entera. Los primeros cinco en volver aquí, podrán salir y volver al Mundo Real.

Tenía que ser una broma. Todos los presentes estaban incrédulos, incluyéndome. Satanmon continuó:

—Es probable que estén pensando en estos momentos: ¿qué pasará con los cinco perdedores? —decía—. Bueno, pues no habrá perdedores. Solamente cinco de ustedes podrán sobrevivir. Así que tendrán dos opciones: sacrificarse si no se creen capaces de ganar, o matar a sus oponentes para asegurarse de que logren ser uno de los cinco primeros en llegar aquí

Todos comenzaron a reclamar en voz alta. Miré a la niña pequeña y mi corazón se estrujó al verla llorando. Satanmon continuó hablando mientras dos imágenes holográficas aparecían a cada lado de él. Eran dos fotografías: una era mía, la otra era de la niña castaña.

—Para facilitar el juego los dejaré formar dos equipos —decía señalando las dos imágenes—. Formarán dos equipos, cada uno de cinco personas. Los líderes serán estas dos jugadoras: Umiko Ishikawa y Mirai Minamoto. El objetivo de las líderes será aniquilarse una a la otra. El equipo que logre asesinar a los cinco miembros del otro, ganará.

Me quedé petrificada. No podía ser capaz de asesinar a esa pequeña aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Satanmon continuaba hablando:

—Ambos equipos tendrán que ir primero a la Zona Isla, ahí les daré más instrucciones.

Satanmon desapareció y el pánico se apoderó de los presentes. Sin embargo, mi mirada se había cruzado con la de la niña pequeña. Ella se me acercó, aún con su Cutemon en brazos. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mí, me dijo con su voz rebosante de odio:

— ¿Tú eres Umiko?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando asentí con la cabeza. No sabía de dónde salía la certeza para afirmarlo, pero de alguna forma lo sabía: ella era M.M, mi némesis.


	3. Capítulo II: Momento de Presentaciones

II

Momento de Presentaciones

La chica castaña y yo nos miramos fijamente durante un par de minutos. El Cutemon que ella tenía en brazos me fulminaba igualmente con la mirada. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba para asegurar que ella era M.M? No me atreví a hacer ninguna acusación, tengo que admitir que incluso tuve el impulso de reír a carcajadas en la cara de esa niña. Ahora lo entendía todo, era probable que esa mocosa tuviera un hermano mayor que le ayudara a jugar y por eso parecía tener tanta experiencia. No iba a dejar que esa niña, no mayor de doce o trece años, pretendiera ser mejor que yo. La miré con superioridad y ella me devolvió la mirada.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Se quejó un chico de entre los presentes, iba acompañado por un Guilmon—, ¿Van a quedarse ahí todo el día? ¡Tenemos que ir a la Zona Isla!

—Yo me largo —dijo un segundo chico que tenía junto a él un Otamamon—. No me interesa ser parte del equipo de ninguna de esas perdedoras.

¿Perdedora?, me sentí ofendida. La chiquilla fulminó a ese chico con la mirada mientras lo veía alejarse. Sin necesidad de que ella moviera un músculo, salió de su bolsillo un resplandor de luz y acto seguido, un feroz Dorulumon apareció con las fauces abiertas frente al muchacho, soltando un gruñido. El chico lo miró con indiferencia, me sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que actuaba.

— ¿A quién llamas 'perdedora'? —reclamó la niña acercándose a él.

El chico se limitó a reír y siguió su camino. Dorulumon volvió a cerrarle el paso, ninguno de los presentes quería intervenir, incluida yo.

— ¡Te hice una pregunta! —reclamó la niña.

Tan sólo con ver su actitud pude adivinar que era una chiquilla necia, malcriada y caprichosa.

—Tú eres una perdedora —repitió el chico con indiferencia.

— ¡No soy una perdedora! —Reclamó la niña—. ¡Me llamo Mirai Minamoto y tengo la puntuación más alta del juego!

Lo sabía, ella era M.M, mi némesis.

El chico la miró con indiferencia, creí que no podía demostrar ninguna otra emoción.

—Yo soy Kiyoshi Nagiza —se presentó el chico—. Tengo el cuarto lugar entre los diez mejores.

— ¡Eso me basta! ¡Tú estarás en mi equipo! —dijo Mirai en tono demandante, a mi me pareció más un capricho.

—Ya había dicho que no me interesa formar parte de ningún equipo —repitió Kiyoshi.

Ese chico y su Otamamon se alejaron de nosotros, ignorando olímpicamente al Dorulumon de Mirai, que seguía gruñendo. El chico se perdió de vista. Los nueve restantes intercambiamos miradas.

— ¿Cómo organizaremos los equipos? —preguntó Kyoko.

—Creo que primero deberíamos presentarnos —dijo un muchacho que estaba acompañado por un Guilmon—. Luego de eso, las líderes podrían elegir a quienes crean más útiles para sus planes.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Todos excepto Mirai, que bufó y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a su Dorulumon, con una expresión de pocos amigos. Mirai no me agradaba, ni un poco.

—Yo comenzaré —dijo el chico del Guilmon—. Mi nombre es Kenta Suzuki y tengo el séptimo lugar de los mejores diez. En mi Xros Loader hay un Veemon, un Dorumon, un Impmon y un Gabumon. También está mi favorito, Guilmon.

—Yo soy Kumiko Matsuki —se presentó otra chica, la reconocí vagamente—. Ocupo el octavo lugar de las diez mejores puntuaciones. En mi Xros Loader hay un Lucemon, una Angewomon, una LadyDevimon, un Terriermon y un Gabumon.

—Yo soy Reiji Koryuji —se presentó otro chico que estaba acompañado por un Terriermon—. Ocupo el sexto lugar. Tengo un Terriermon, una Renamon, un Gatomon, un Biyomon y un Gomamon.

—Yo soy Katsura Tanaka —se presentó otra chica que tenía un Piximon sobre su cabeza, me había enfrentado a ella en un par de ocasiones—. Yo tengo el quinto lugar de los mejores diez. En mi Xros Loader tengo un Veemon, un Piximon, un Gabumon, un Dorumon y un Terriermon.

—Yo soy Kyoko Kazuma —se presentó mi amiga—. Tengo el tercer lugar. Mis Digimons son Karminmon, Keramon, Renamon, Kazemon y Lalamon.

—Yo soy Umiko Ishikawa —me presenté aunque todos ya sabían mi nombre—. Tengo el segundo lugar entre los mejores diez. En mi Xros Loader hay un Cheepmon, un Piedmon, un Lucemon, una Palmon y un Sparrowmon.

Al terminar de presentarme, las miradas de todos se posaron sobre dos chicos misteriosos. El primero estaba acompañado por un BlackAgumon, el segundo tenía el rostro cubierto. Ambos me daban mala espina.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes? —Urgió Kenta a los dos chicos—. ¿Cómo se llaman?

Los dos aludidos intercambiaron miradas y simplemente se alejaron del grupo, supuse que ellos querían ir por su cuenta, igual que Kiyoshi. Vi como Mirai los fulminaba con la mirada. Acto seguido, llamó nuestra atención diciendo:

—Yo soy Mirai Minamoto y tengo el primer lugar de las mejores puntuaciones. Tengo un Dorulumon, un Cutemon, algunos Pickmonz, un Opossumon y un Impmon.

El grupo se sumergió en un sepulcral silencio. Las miradas de todos se posaban alternativamente sobre Mirai y yo. Me di cuenta de que estaban esperando a que Mirai y yo nombráramos a los miembros de nuestros equipos. Así que comencé a valorar mis opciones. No estaba segura de a quiénes tendría que elegir, pero Mirai interrumpió mis pensamientos al decir con tono demandante y señalando a Kyoko con un dedo:

— ¡Yo te quiero en mi equipo, Kazuma!

— ¡Ni lo sueñes, niña! —Respondió Kyoko con violencia, debo admitir que era satisfactorio que nadie quisiera cumplir sus caprichos—. Yo me quedaré con Umiko.

—Si depende de los Digimons que tiene cada líder, prefiero luchar junto a un Piedmon que un Opossumon —dijo Katsura y caminó hasta quedarse junto a mí—. Yo me quedo con Umiko.

Katsura y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa. Era agradable tener a esa chica conmigo, seguro lograríamos idear alguna estrategia. Kyoko, Katsura y yo miramos al resto, esperando al siguiente miembro del equipo.

—Katsura tiene un buen punto... —comentó Kenta pensativo—. Pero a pesar de eso, Minamoto tiene la puntuación más alta, así que yo me quedo con ella.

—Y yo —lo secundó Kumiko.

Ambos caminaron hasta quedar cerca de Mirai, ella les dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Tan sólo quedaba Reiji, que estaba parado entre nosotras dos. Mirai lo miró ansiosa, pero no pude evitar dedicarle una sonrisa triunfal cuando Reiji anunció:

—Yo me quedaré con Umiko.

Katsura, Kyoko y yo lo recibimos con cálidas palmadas en la espalda. Mirai nos encaró intentando intimidarnos, pero su baja estatura no le favorecía.

— ¡Voy a vencerte, Ishikawa! ¡Yo volveré antes que tú a la Zona Verde!

Mirai y su equipo echaron a caminar para alejarse de nosotros. Así que de esa forma organizamos los equipos: Kenta y Kumiko estaban con Mirai; Katsura, Kyoko y Reiji estaban conmigo; Kiyoshi y los otros dos chicos misteriosos se fueron por su propio camino. Estaba completamente insegura con respecto a nuestros destinos. Las instrucciones de Satanmon habían sido más que claras, había que asesinar a cinco de nosotros para poder salir de ese mundo. Aunque Mirai me desagradaba, me preguntaba si sería capaz de asesinarla. Aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, no podía lastimar a nadie más para salvarme.

Sin detenernos a pensar, nos dirigimos a la Zona Isla.


	4. Capítulo III: El Reto de la Zona Isla

III

El Reto de la Zona Isla

Karminmon V.S Angewomon

Ya había visitado antes la Zona Isla. Claro que verla con mis propios ojos era una experiencia distinta a verla a través de la pantalla del computador. Fuimos recibidos por un grupo de Chibikamemons, eran realmente adorables. A lo lejos pude distinguir a Mirai y su equipo, me sentí frustrada al darme cuenta de que ellos habían llegado antes. También pude ver a Kiyoshi sentado a orillas del mar, Otamamon descansaba junto a él.

Los Chibikamemons nos ofrecieron algo de comer, fueron bastante hospitalarios con nosotros. Nos alimentaron con algo llamado DigiNoir, era semejante al cereal seco, una botana muy deliciosa. Vi a Mirai aún lejos, le daba ese alimento a su Cutemon mientras Dorulumon lo comía de un cuenco. No había ningún rastro de los chicos misteriosos. Katsura me robó una sonrisa cuando vi que comía el DigiNoir lanzándolo a su boca e intentando atraparlo sin usar las manos.

Luego de comer, los Chibikamemons nos condujeron hasta Satanmon, que nos estaba esperando. Había ahí un ring de pelea, él estaba suspendido en el aire. Al vernos llegar, esbozó una maligna sonrisa.

— ¡Bienvenidos sean a la Zona Isla! —nos dijo—. Es hora de su primer desafío.

¿Desafío? Había entendido que esto era tan sólo una carrera. Me sentí nerviosa. No sabía qué Digimons poseía Kiyoshi, pero con ese Otamamon ya tenía la ventaja, estando en la isla.

—Dos de ustedes tendrán una pelea en este campo de batalla —explicó Satanmon—. El equipo ganador podrá ir a la siguiente zona. Pero el equipo perdedor tendrá que ejecutar a uno de sus Digimons para poder continuar.

Eso me pareció por demás cruel. Mi equipo debía ganar, no podía permitir que se me obligara a asesinar a un miembro de mi equipo.

—Hay una puerta que conduce a la siguiente zona, en el fondo del mar —nos informó Satanmon—. Yo elegiré a los contendientes.

En ese momento aparecieron dos imágenes holográficas junto a él. En una aparecía mi amiga Kyoko. En la otra, estaba Kumiko Matsuki. Me preguntaba cómo sabía Satanmon que Kyoko y Kumiko estaban en distintos equipos.

— ¡Mucha suerte! —Dijo Satanmon—. ¡Nos veremos en la Zona Magma!

Acto seguido, Satanmon desapareció. Todos intercambiamos miradas, no sabíamos que hacer a continuación.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Reiji.

—Satanmon desapareció así que podríamos irnos —dijo Kenta.

— ¡No nos iremos! —Respondió Mirai con violencia—. ¡Vamos a pelear contra el equipo de Umiko!

Kenta y Kumiko intercambiaron miradas. Mi primera impresión de Mirai había sido que era una niña caprichosa. Ahora pensaba algo distinto, Mirai estaba, como se dice coloquialmente, como una cabra.

—Bien, yo no tengo nada que ver con su pelea, así que me voy —dijo Kiyoshi y echó a caminar para alejarse de nosotros, acompañado por Otamamon.

— ¡Alto ahí, Nagiza! —lo detuvo Mirai.

Aquello fue como una orden que Dorulumon acató en el acto. Se interpuso en el camino de Kiyoshi con las fauces abiertas y emitiendo un gruñido. Kiyoshi entornó los ojos y regresó sobre sus pasos para encarar a Mirai. Todos nos quedamos quietos. Sabía que Mirai tenía una baja estatura, pero me sorprendió ver lo diminuta que se veía junto a Kiyoshi. Tuve que reprimir una risa cuando vi la expresión que ella tenía, con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas rojas y los labios fuertemente cerrados. Parecía una niña pequeña encarando a un padre que no quería darle una muñeca o un caramelo.

Kiyoshi miró con indiferencia y dijo lo que todos, o por lo menos yo, pensábamos de Mirai:

—Ninguno de nosotros tiene que obedecer las órdenes de una perdedora como tú, Minamoto.

Permanecimos en silencio. Algo en las palabras de Kiyoshi parecía haber herido a Mirai. Ella lo miró con auténtico odio, sus ojos brillaban como cubiertos por una capa de lágrimas. Entonces Mirai levantó su pequeña mano y le propinó una fuerte bofetada a Kiyoshi. El golpe resonó como un molesto eco. Kiyoshi retrocedió y le dio la espalda a Mirai, pude ver que el golpe le había dejado la mejilla roja al chico. Agitada, Mirai le reclamó con voz estridente:

— ¡Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme así!

Kiyoshi bufó y se alejó del grupo. Katsura intentó seguirlo, pero Kyoko la sujetó para evitarlo. A Mirai parecía no importarle, pues nos miró y dijo, demandante:

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Es hora de pelear!

Kyoko entornó los ojos. Acto seguido, avanzó hasta el campo de batalla, diciendo:

— ¡Bien, lo haré! ¡Patearé el trasero de Matsuki y terminaremos con esto!

Kumiko bufó cuando Mirai la urgió con la mirada. Subió al ring igualmente y ambas se prepararon para pelear. Nosotros, los espectadores, no intentamos detenerlas.

—Esto es ridículo —se quejó Reiji—. Satanmon no está cerca, podríamos ir ya a la siguiente zona.

— ¡Cállate! —Estalló Mirai—. ¡No tenemos otra opción!

Reiji la fulminó con la mirada. Por su expresión, adiviné que quería estrangular a la pequeña. No podía culparlo, yo también quería hacerlo. Lamentablemente, tenía la certeza de que Satanmon nos estaba observando de alguna manera. Permanecí en silencio, estar de acuerdo con Mirai iba en contra de mis principios.

La batalla dio comienzo y yo crucé los dedos, con la esperanza de que nosotros saliéramos victoriosos.

— ¡Reload, Karminmon!

— ¡Reload, Angewomon!

Kyoko eligió a Karminmon y Kumiko, a Angewomon. Sobre las cabezas de los dos contendientes aparecieron dos barras holográficas de color verde sobre las cuáles aparecía el nombre de sus respectivos Digimons. Nos aterramos cuando de algún lugar salió la voz de Satanmon, que decía:

— ¡El primer Digimon en borrar la barra verde de su contrincante, será el vencedor!

Así que eso eran las barras verdes, simbolizaban la vida o la energía de los contendientes. Sabía que Karminmon tenía bastante fuerza, era algo especial de los Digimons nacidos por un virus, eran mucho más poderosos que el resto. Me pregunté si Karminmon podría ganar el desafío por nosotros. La batalla dio comienzo.

— ¡Karmin Sword!

El ataque de Karminmon tomó a Angewomon por sorpresa. La Karmin Sword era un golpe que se lanzaba con la espada de fuego. Angewomon fue impulsada hacia atrás y su barra verde comenzó a desaparecer. Kumiko y Mirai soltaron un epíteto en voz alta, Kyoko sonrió con aire triunfal.

— ¡Ataca ahora, estúpida! —ordenó Mirai, su estridente voz molestaba mis oídos.

Kumiko pareció ofenderse por la forma en la que Mirai acababa de comportarse, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Angewomon contraatacó. Embistió con fuerza a Karminmon o al menos eso intentó, pues su contrincante la tomó por la cabellera y la lanzó con fuerza al suelo, haciéndola gritar. Karminmon no se detuvo ahí. Soltó por un momento su espada, que se mantuvo suspendida en el aire, para atacar a Angewomon con una lluvia de puñetazos. Angewomon gritaba y su barra verde disminuía gradualmente. Los puños de Karminmon se habían encendido en fuego. Mirai y Kumiko estaban furiosas, Kenta estaba muy sorprendido.

— ¡Levántate, estúpida! —gritó Mirai.

Angewomon intentó obedecer, per Karminmon se lo impidió. Volvió a tomar a su rival por los cabellos y la lanzó al aire con fuerza, luego tomó su espada con un fluido movimiento y se la lanzó a Angewomon con la intención de atravesarla con ella.

Desgraciadamente, Angewomon recuperó el control sobre si misma estando en el aire y lanzó una de sus técnicas.

— ¡Flecha Celestial!

La flecha de Angewomon y la espada de Karminmon hicieron colisión, levantando una densa nube de polvo. Kyoko y Kumiko cubrieron sus rostros y al mirar de nuevo, ambas se enfurecieron. La espada de Karminmon había atravesado el estómago de Angewomon y la flecha había hecho lo mismo con Karminmon. Las barras verdes de ambas se tornaron de color rojo y habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad.

— ¡Mátala ahora! —insistió Mirai.

— ¡Un golpe más, Karminmon! —Dijo Kyoko—. ¡Recupérate!

No quería mirar, pero algo me obligó. Angewomon estaba ya demasiado debilitada, así que no me sorprendió lo que ocurrió a continuación. Karminmon se sacó la flecha del cuerpo y la lanzó contra Angewomon, clavándose esta en su corazón. Soltando un grito, Angewomon estalló en una lluvia de datos.

Kumiko estaba horrorizada, Mirai estaba furiosa. La voz de Satanmon volvió a escucharse:

— ¡El equipo de Umiko Ishikawa puede ir a la siguiente zona! ¡Mirai Minamoto, elije un Digimon de tu equipo que merezca ser sacrificado!

Karminmon entró al Xros Loader de Kyoko y ella bajó del ring con aire triunfal.

—Vámonos ya —me dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Antes de que comenzáramos a caminar hacia la siguiente zona, mi mirada se posó sobre Mirai y su equipo. La pequeña había subido al ring de pelea y estaba haciendo una rabieta, golpeando con fuerza a Kumiko.

— ¡Perdimos por culpa de tu estúpido Digimon! —decía Mirai.

— ¡Ya basta, déjala! —decía Kenta intentando separarlas.

— ¡Mataremos a uno de los Digimons de esa perdedora! —decía Mirai con voz estridente.

Terminé por darme la vuelta, aquella situación me era indiferente.

Katsura, Kyoko, Reiji y yo echamos a caminar para alejarnos y nos dirigimos hacia las orillas del mar, intentando decidir como llegaríamos a la siguiente zona, pues la puerta estaba bajo el mar.

Los cuatro nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver lo que estaba pasando en la orilla. Había un gigantesco Kalmaramon saliendo de las aguas y con sus tentáculos, tenía atrapados a Kiyoshi y Otamamon, intentando estrangularlos. Entonces comencé a especular, ese Kalmaramon probablemente estaba ahí por órdenes de Satanmon y había atacado a Kiyoshi por intentar ir él solo a la siguiente zona.

Mi equipo y yo adoptamos posiciones de pelea. Pelearíamos contra Kalmaramon antes de ir a la siguiente zona. De fondo y a lo lejos pude escuchar un grito de Kumiko y el sonido de un Digimon convirtiéndose en datos. Nuestra pelea con Kalmaramon le daría la ventaja al equipo de Mirai, pero no podía permitir que Kiyoshi se quedara ahí.


	5. Capítulo IV: Otamamon Evoluciona

IV

El Increíble Poder de KidTriptonmon

Otamamon Evoluciona

Kiyoshi estaba siendo apresado por los tentáculos con tal fuerza que se le dificultaba la respiración. No fue necesario emitir ninguna orden a los miembros de mi equipo, pues todos estaban listos para pelear.

— ¡Reload, Gabumon!

— ¡Reload, Renamon!

— ¡Reload, Kazemon!

— ¡Reload, Piedmon!

Katsura había llamado a Gabumon, Reiji llamó a Renamon, Kyoko llamó a Kazemon y yo, a Piedmon. Ya que Kalmaramon era un Digimon muy poderoso, Katsura evolucionó a Gabumon para convertirlo en un Garurumon. Nuestros Digimons adoptaron posiciones de batalla. Mi prioridad era rescatar a Kiyoshi y Otamamon antes de que intentáramos atacar a Kalmaramon, para no herirlos. Miré los Digimons de mis compañeros y mi mirada se posó sobre las espadas que Piedmon llevaba en la espalda.

— ¡Piedmon! —dije con tono autoritario—. ¡Corta los tentáculos de Kalmaramon para rescatar a Kiyoshi y Otamamon! ¡Kazemon y el resto, esperen hasta que ellos estén a salvo para atacar!

Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza. Piedmon se elevó en el aire y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia los tentáculos de Kalmaramon. Lanzando una de sus espadas, le provocó un profundo corte a uno de los tentáculos, liberando a Otamamon. Kazemon voló a toda velocidad para atraparlo en sus brazos y lo dejó con delicadeza sobre la arena. Sin embargo, Piedmon fue golpeado por otro tentáculo de Kalmaramon y quedó fuera de combate. Kalmaramon apretó con más fuerza a Kiyoshi, haciendo que él gritara con tal fuerza que todos nos sentimos impotentes.

— ¡Kiyoshi! —Gritaba Otamamon con desesperación—. ¡Resiste!

— ¡Digievoluciona para que puedas rescatarlo, imbécil! —le espetó Reiji.

Otamamon quiso evolucionar, pero en ese momento algo cayó sobre la arena. Era el Xros Loader de Kiyoshi. Solté un juramento en voz baja mientras Kazemon y Renamon intentaban rescatar a ese chico que no paraba de gritar.

— ¡Mirai, tu Cutemon podría ayudar al Piedmon de Ishikawa!

Esa voz venía a mis espaldas. Giré la cabeza y vi a Mirai y su equipo. Sabía que Cutemon tenía poderes curativos, así que él podía sacar a mi Piedmon de su estado de inconsciencia. Me enfurecí cuando vi a Mirai negar con la cabeza y echar a correr para alejarse.

Con Piedmon fuera de combate, Kazemon y Renamon no lograban cumplir con la titánica misión de rescatar a Kiyoshi. Kalmaramon entonces expulsó tinta negra de su boca, tan corrosiva como el ácido. El ataque de Kalmaramon debilitó a Kazemon, que cayó herida sobre la arena, Kyoko fue a auxiliarle. Creí que llamar a otro de mis Digimons podría ser un suicidio, pues no sabíamos cuál de ellos podría vencer a Kalmaramon y ella podía lastimarlos o algo peor. Pero Kiyoshi nos necesitaba, algo teníamos que hacer. Así que seguí mi instinto.

— ¡Reload, Sparrowmon!

De un salto subí al lomo de Sparrowmon, que se levantó en el aire y atacó el tentáculo que apresaba a Kiyoshi.

— ¡Random Lasser!

Aunado con el Koyosetsu de Renamon, logramos cortar el tentáculo y liberamos a Kiyoshi. La herida de Kalmaramon emanaba Datos y ella se había enfurecido. Kiyoshi cayó y Sparrowmon voló a toda prisa para atraparlo. Cayó detrás de mí y se aferró a Sparrowmon con mucha fuerza. Otamamon estaba muy contento.

— ¡Nagiza, atrápalo!

Katsura había lanzado el Xros Loader de Kiyoshi. Él lo atrapó en el aire y al punto, ordenó:

— ¡Otamamon, Digievoluciona!

El Xros Loader emitió un brillo muy intenso y Otamamon fue rodeado por la luz de la Digievolución. Se convirtió en un pequeño tritón rubio y de ojos azules, tenía un par de flotadores en los brazos. Parecía un niño, nunca había visto semejante cosa.

— ¿Qué clase de Digimon es? —preguntó Reiji.

Katsura leyó la información de la evolución de Otamamon que salió de su Xros Loader en forma de holograma:

—Su nombre es KidTriptonmon —dijo—. Es la Etapa Campeón de Otamamon, tiene la forma de un tritón. Su técnica especial es el Golpe Kidscado.

Sin decir nada, KidTriptonmon embistió a Kalmaramon con una fuerza sobre humana. Ella perdió el equilibrio por un momento. Al recuperarlo, provocó un remolino de agua girando sobre sí misma. Garurumon y Renamon intentaron detenerla.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando vi que KidTriptonmon sujetó uno de los tentáculos de Kalmaramon para detenerla. Acto seguido, todos atacaron al unísono. Renamon usó su Koyosetsu y Garurumon sacó fuego azul de sus fauces. Por último, KidTriptonmon lanzó su ataque. Su puño se tornó de color azul y con él, golpeó a Kalmaramon, destruyéndola. Nuestra enemiga explotó en Datos. Sparrowmon nos dejó de nuevo sobre la arena, KidTriptonmon volvió a transformarse en Otamamon para reunirse con Kiyoshi. Nuestros compañeros nos recibieron con cálidas sonrisas.

Kiyoshi estrechó nuestras manos como agradecimiento. De Mirai no había ningún rastro. Acto seguido, mi equipo y yo comenzamos a planear como ir a la siguiente zona, pues la puerta estaba bajo el agua. La respuesta llegó a nosotros cuando Kiyoshi sacó un Whamon de su Xros Loader y nos dijo, sin mirarnos:

—Pueden venir con nosotros, Whamon nos llevará.

Aceptamos su ayuda, contentos. Kiyoshi no quería formar parte de nuestro equipo, pero su ayuda sería muy bien recibida. Subimos al interior de Whamon y nos dirigimos a la Zona Magma.


	6. Capítulo V: La Historia de Mirai

V

La Historia de Mirai

Cuando llegamos a la Zona Magma, Kiyoshi se separó del grupo. Me alegré cuando escuché un sonido a mis espaldas y me giré para descubrir que Mirai y su equipo recién habían aparecido. Le dediqué a mi némesis una sonrisa triunfal y ella se sintió ofendida. Aquello fue muy satisfactorio. Ningún tipo de Digimon nos recibió, así que comenzamos a caminar en círculos. El equipo de Mirai nos seguía, supuse que esa chiquilla no tenía idea de hacia dónde ir. De repente, escuchamos la voz de Satanmon:

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Zona Magma! Deben estar muy cansados, así que seré piadoso con ustedes. Podrán descansar esta noche y mañana a primera hora tendrán su desafío.

¿Piadoso? Aquello me hizo sentir incomoda a sobremanera. Comenzaba a sospechar que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Miré a mis compañeros y ellos se habían alegrado de que pudiésemos tomar un respiro. Así que montamos un campamento. Karminmon, luego de recuperarse en el Xros Loader de Kyoko, usó una de sus técnicas especiales para encender una fogata. Sin embargo, no teníamos nada para comer. Mi estómago no paraba de reclamar algo de alimento, pero nadie tenía ni siquiera una pequeña galleta que repartir entre nosotros. Así que nos limitamos a sentarnos al rededor de la hoguera. Nos sumergimos en un sepulcral silencio, Mirai y su equipo habían desaparecido. La ausencia de las voces de mis compañeros me hacía sentir insegura.

—Así que... —dije para romper el silencio, los demás se sobresaltaron al escucharme—. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —pregunté.

—Yo estaba en casa, entrenando a mi Terriermon —explicó Reiji—. De repente, la pantalla del computador emitió una luz muy potente y aparecí en la Zona Verde.

—Yo estaba entrenando a Piximon —explicó Katsura—. Me ocurrió lo mismo que a Reiji.

—Igual a mí —dije—. Acababa de encontrar a Minamoto e íbamos a luchar, pero me ocurrió lo mismo que a ustedes.

—Conmigo fue muy distinto —explicó Kyoko—. Estaba dormida ya cuando recibí una llamada. Pero al tomar mi teléfono, la pantalla brillo con intensidad y me trajo aquí.

Nuevamente guardamos silencio. Yo tenía muchas dudas: ¿porqué Satanmon nos había llamado?, ¿quiénes eran los dos sujetos misteriosos de la Zona Verde?, ¿lograría sobrevivir? Me quedé absorta en mis pensamientos, tanto que me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Kyoko:

—Mañana tenía un compromiso muy importante —dijo.

—Yo tenía un examen en el instituto —dijo Katsura.

—Yo iba a reunirme con mi novia a primera hora —dijo Reiji.

Guardé silencio. Ellos continuaron hablando:

— ¿Qué pasará si no sobrevivimos? —Preguntó Katsura—. ¿En realidad moriríamos o sólo volveríamos a casa?

—Creo que no volveremos a casa... —dijo Kyoko en voz baja.

— ¿Porqué lo aseguras? —preguntó Reiji.

—Satanmon llamó a diez de nosotros para participar en esta competencia ridícula —explicó Kyoko—. Pero de esos diez, sólo cinco pueden sobrevivir... Díganme... ¿Qué nos asegura que Satanmon realmente dejará ir a los cinco ganadores? Es decir, es probable que Satanmon asesine también a esos cinco sobrevivientes.

—En cuestión de puntuaciones, los sobrevivientes serían Minamoto, Umiko, Kyoko, Nagiza y Reiji —dijo Katsura—. Pero... ¿Qué hay de nosotros? Los otros cinco somos presas más débiles.

—Iré a estirar las piernas un rato —los interrumpí poniéndome de pie.

—No te alejes —dijo Katsura.

No respondí. Me separé del grupo y comencé a recorrer la Zona Magma. Pasé cerca de algo similar a unas aguas termales. Ahí estaba Kiyoshi, dándose un baño. Seguí avanzando, mi cabeza daba mil vueltas. Solté un pesado suspiro, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

—Reload, Piedmon —dije tranquilamente.

Mi Digimon salió de mi Xros Loader y comenzó a caminar junto a mí.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —me preguntó.

—Creo que no seré capaz de sobrevivir —confesé en voz baja.

—Ninguno de nosotros te dejaremos perder este juego —dijo Piedmon.

—No quiero ver morir a nadie —respondí.

Iba a continuar mi frase, pero en ese momento mi pie pisó algo muy duro. Miré hacia abajo, era un Xros Loader de color rosa. Lo levanté y busqué a su dueño con la mirada. No logré ver nada, así que seguí avanzando. Iba atenta ante cualquier señal de aquella persona. Por un instante tuve miedo de que hubiera alguien herido o algo peor. Piedmon volvió a entrar a mi Xros Loader, alegando que estaba cansado.

Continué avanzando hasta que, sin darme cuenta, caí en un agujero. La caída fue dolorosa. Al levantarme, me di cuenta de que estaba varios metros bajo tierra.

— ¡Umiko! ¿Te lastimaste? —me preguntó Palmon desde mi Xros Loader.

—Estoy bien —respondí con una sonrisa.

Algo llamó mi atención en ese momento. A pocos metros de mi estaba Mirai, hecha un ovillo y con el rostro oculto en las rodillas. Su tobillo derecho sangraba. Aunque era un gran golpe para mi dignidad, me acerqué a ella. Me coloqué a su misma altura y pregunté con tono amigable:

— ¿Estás bien, Minamoto?

—Déjame tranquila, Ishikawa —me respondió con hostilidad.

La fulminé con la mirada. Sin embargo, sentí que tenía que ayudarla. Así que insistí. Le ofrecí el Xros Loader y pregunté:

— ¿Es tuyo?

Mirai levantó la mirada y al ver el Xros Loader rosa, asintió con la cabeza. Lo tomó con una pequeña mano y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Cutemon salió de él y la envolvió en un adorable abrazo. Me levanté y me dispuse a irme, pero Mirai habló en voz baja:

—Mi tobillo me duele mucho, creo que está roto.

Me giré para verla. De alguna forma supe que se dirigía a mí, aunque tenía la mirada agachada. No pude responder, porque Cutemon usó su Kizunaol para curar la herida. Mirai le agradeció con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

Mirai agachó la mirada antes de responder.

—Kenta y Kumiko no me quieren más en su equipo —respondió con un dejo de tristeza.

Bufé. Me senté junto a ella y me dispuse a escucharla, ella me explicó lo ocurrido.

—Kenta y Kumiko me dijeron que soy una perdedora y me dejaron a mi suerte... Creen que yo haré que Satanmon los mate... Estaba muy molesta y lancé mi Xros Loader... De repente, me caí aquí...

—Es sólo un juego —le respondí.

—Tú no lo entiendes... —continuó sin mirarme—. Todos creen que soy una perdedora, incluso en la vida real. En el colegio y con mi familia me tachan de ser extraña, por eso me dediqué a ser la mejor en el juego, por eso quise tener la puntuación más alta...

No sabía que decir. Quería ayudarla, pero al final una tendría que matar a la otra, por lo cual no estaba segura de que hacer.

—Tengo que demostrar que soy la mejor... —continuó—. Es por eso que quiero ganar el juego de Satanmon... ¡No puedo permitir que nadie vuelva a llamarme perdedora!

Sus palabras fueron tan intensas que lograron conmoverme. Le ofrecí salir de ese lugar sobre Sparrowmon y para mi sorpresa, aceptó. Al salir, me agradeció con una sonrisa y se alejó, con su Cutemon en brazos.

Me quedé pensando en lo que ella había dicho. Mirai tenía una razón para ganar, pero yo... ¿Por qué quería ganar?


	7. Capítulo VI: El Desafío de la Zona Magma

VI

El Desafío de la Zona Magma

Silphymon V.S Piximon

A la mañana siguiente, un grupo de DemiMeramons nos condujo a un nuevo campo de batalla. Satanmon ya nos estaba esperando ahí. Cuando el equipo de Mirai, Kiyoshi y mi equipo se encontraron frente a él, Satanmon comenzó a hablar:

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Zona Magma! Es hora de su segundo reto.

Al instante pude adivinar de lo que se trataría, otra batalla a muerte.

—Esta vez, estas serán las personas que se enfrentarán en el desafío —continuó diciendo Satanmon y dos imágenes holográficas de los contendientes aparecieron a cada lado de él—. Katsura Tanaka contra Kiyoshi Nagiza —dijo.

— ¡Kiyoshi no es parte de ningún equipo! —soltó Mirai enfurecida.

— ¡Silencio! —dijo Satanmon con firmeza, Mirai obedeció y lo fulminó con la mirada. Satanmon continuó—. Las reglas son sencillas: tienen que aniquilar al Digimon de su contrincante para ir a la siguiente zona. Y más vale que no intenten adelantarse, pues la puerta a la siguiente zona no se abrirá hasta que no termine la pelea. Nos veremos en la Zona Lago.

Satanmon desapareció. Fue ahí cuando confirmé mis sospechas, Satanmon nos estaba vigilando de algún modo. Kiyoshi subió al campo de batalla, listo para luchar. Mirai estaba en completo desacuerdo, era como si ese chico solitario estuviera representando su equipo. Pero aquello no me importaba. Katsura nos dedicó una sonrisa y subió al campo de batalla. Me pregunté si ella sería capaz de derrotarlo.

— ¡Reload, Hawkmon!

Kiyoshi llamó a su Digimon y lo evolucionó a un Silphymon. Tengo que admitir que me decepcioné un poco cuando Katsura llamó al suyo.

— ¡Reload, Piximon!

Estábamos perdidos. O quizá no, tendríamos que esperar para saberlo. Piximon se veía casi insignificante estando junto a Silphymon. Esas barras verdes que indicaban la salud de los Digimons volvieron a aparecer. Volví a sentir que perderíamos.

El primero en atacar fue Silphymon, que corrió a toda velocidad para embestir a Piximon. O al menos eso intentó, pues Piximon desapareció y reapareció a espaldas de su contrincante, para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su lanza. Katsura sonrió victoriosa, mostrando un pequeño y afilado colmillo entre sus dientes. No lo sé, pero en ese momento pensé en un gato. Silphymon tomó a Piximon con una mano para intentar aplastarla, pero el hada volvió a desaparecer. Vi que Kiyoshi estaba furioso, se controlaba bastante bien. Katsura sonreía de oreja a oreja. Piximon apareció detrás de Silphymon y atacó:

— ¡Bomba Pixi!

Silphymon se giró al escuchar la voz de su contrincante, pero no logró esquivar el ataque. Piximon había lanzado una pequeña bomba de color negro, que explotó al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Silphymon. El estallido levantó una nube de polvo. Vi como la barra verde de Silphymon comenzaba a borrarse. Cuando la nube de humo se disipó, Silphymon contraatacó, tomando a Piximon por sorpresa.

— ¡Esfera de Energía!

Silphymon lanzó una potente esfera de luz brillante, que se impactó contra Piximon y provocó una fuerte explosión. Katsura y Kiyoshi tuvieron que cubrirse los rostros con las manos. Al disiparse la densa nube de humo, pude ver a Piximon que apenas podía mantenerse en el aire, su barra verde se había reducido a la mitad. Todos nos sorprendimos cuando Mirai gritó, agitando los puños con fuerza:

— ¡Resiste, Piximon! ¡Tienes que vencerlo!

Sonreí. Mirai quería que Katsura venciera a Kiyoshi. Para ser sincera, yo también lo esperaba. Piximon volvió a lanzar una de sus bombas, pero Silphymon logró esquivarla y atacó, con un tornado que él mismo había fabricado. Piximon cayó herido al suelo, su barra desapareció casi por completo y se tornó de color rojo.

—Mátalo, Silphymon —ordenó Kiyoshi con frialdad.

Silphymon preparó otra esfera de energía. Sin embargo, Katsura hizo algo que nos sorprendió a todos. Piximon volvió a entrar a su Xros Loader y ella ordenó, desesperada:

— ¡Reload, Terriermon!

Silphymon lanzó la esfera de energía contra Terriermon, impactándolo de lleno. Sin embargo, el impacto fue tal que alcanzó también a Katsura. Al disiparse la nube de humo, pudimos ver a Katsura inconsciente sobre el campo de batalla. Y en el lugar donde había estado Terriermon, había tan sólo un montón de datos que se alzaban hacia el cielo.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo —se quejó Kiyoshi con indiferencia.

Ese sujeto volvió a meter a Silphymon en su Xros Loader, al mismo tiempo que la puerta a la Zona Lago se abrió frente a nosotros. Kiyoshi nos miró con desdén y atravesó aquél umbral. Mirai, Kenta y Kumiko lo siguieron. Sin embargo, nosotros tardamos un poco más. Kyoko se aseguró de que Katsura siguiera con vida. Afortunadamente, sólo había perdido el conocimiento. Kyoko bajó del campo de batalla y con un montón de rocas, improvisó una tumba para Terriermon. Dedicamos un minuto de silencio a nuestro amigo caído. Y así, nos trasladamos a la Zona Lago.


	8. Capítulo VII: Lucha de Rivales

VII

Lucha de Rivales

Mirai V.S Kiyoshi

Cuando llegamos a la Zona Lago, lo primero que llamó mi atención fue el gigantesco castillo que se alzaba frente a nosotros. Era hermoso, me pregunté quién lo habitaría. Había también un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas. Mis oídos se vieron afectados por la estridente y aguda voz de Mirai, que gritaba emocionada:

— ¡Un castillo! ¡Es un castillo!

—Gracias por decir lo obvio —se burló Kiyoshi.

Mirai lo fulminó con la mirada. No pude evitar reír ante sus conflictos.

Todos comenzamos a caminar en dirección al castillo. Katsura continuaba inconsciente y viajaba en los brazos de Reiji, nuestro plan era encontrar un refugio para que ella pudiera recuperar sus energías. Por un momento consideré pedirle a Mirai que nos prestara por un momento los poderes de Cutemon, pero decidí por no recurrir a su ayuda, después de todo éramos rivales.

No habíamos recorrido mucha distancia cuando Mirai tropezó con una roca. Con la caída, se lastimó su rodilla izquierda. La herida comenzó a sangrar y Mirai esbozó una expresión de dolor. Todos continuaron caminando, ignorándola olímpicamente. Por un impulso, yo me di la media vuelta y fui con ella. Mirai no podía levantarse y estaba intentando reprimir el llanto. Cutemon salió de su Xros Loader e intentó ayudarla, pero Mirai se negó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunté.

Mirai asintió con la cabeza y se sujetó de mi hombro para ponerse de pie. En ese momento, Kiyoshi habló.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Basta de esta escena tan ridícula! —dijo disgustado—. ¡Minamoto tropezó, sólo eso! ¡No es para tanto!

—Está herida —le respondí tranquilamente—. Además, es prácticamente una niña, no puedo dejarla aquí.

— ¡Es el eslabón más débil! —Continuó Kiyoshi—. ¡Todos nos beneficiaremos sin esa perdedora!

Aquello hirió a Mirai. Cojeando, pues no podía flexionar la rodilla herida, se acercó furiosa a Kiyoshi y levantó la mano para abofetearlo de nuevo, pero Kiyoshi la detuvo. La tomó con fuerza por la muñeca y la dominó, todos nos quedamos en silencio para no intervenir. Kiyoshi debía estar aplicando mucha fuerza, pues la mano de Mirai comenzaba a teñirse de morado.

— ¡Suéltame! —ordenó Mirai.

Al punto, Dorulumon salió del Xros Loader e intentó defenderla, emitiendo un gruñido. Kiyoshi obedeció y soltó a Mirai, para luego darle un fuerte empellón que hizo que ella cayera de espaldas. Dorulumon habría atacado, de no ser porque Mirai fue rápida para llamar a otro Digimon:

— ¡Reload, Opossumon!

Adiviné lo que ocurriría: Mirai quería resolver aquello con una batalla. Opossumon salió del Xros Loader y le lanzó los coloridos globos que sostenía a Kiyoshi, provocando una explosión. Sin embargo, Kiyoshi no recibió ningún daño.

— ¡Reload, Mermaimon!

— ¡Opossumon, Digievoluciona!

Cuando Mermaimon salió del Xros Loader, Opossumon ya se había transformado en ChoHakkaimon. Ninguna de ellas esperó órdenes y comenzaron a pelear.

ChoHakkaimon intentó aplastar a Mermaimon con su mazo, pero ella esquivó el ataque. Mermaimon le dio un beso al ancla dorada que sostenía y con esto, lanzó una potente onda de energía que golpeó de lleno a su contrincante. ChoHakkaimon se recuperó del golpe y comenzó a girar su mazo para crear un tornado que atacó a Mermaimon, apenas provocando un par de rasguños. Furiosa, Mirai se levantó e intentó golpear a Mermaimon con sus propias manos, pero ella no lo permitió. Tomó a Mirai por los cabellos y la estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo. Preocupada, ChoHakkaimon intentó ayudar a su compañera, momento que Mermaimon aprovechó para atacar. Creó una réplica de su ancla dorada y se la disparó con fuerza a su enemiga, derribándola. ChoHakkaimon tardó un poco en recuperarse del golpe. Al levantarse, se sostuvo sobre su mazo para comenzar a girar a toda velocidad mientras expulsaba fuego por la nariz de cerdo, pero Mermaimon contraatacó con su onda de energía, anulando el ataque de ChoHakkaimon.

Kiyoshi esbozaba una amplia sonrisa mientras observaba la forma en la que su Digimon dominada a ChoHakkaimon. Con un golpe más de la onda de energía, Mermaimon logró dejar fuera de combate a ChoHakkaimon. Mirai la devolvió al Xros Loader y llamó a otro Digimon.

— ¡Reload, Impmon!

En cuanto Impmon se encontró fuera, Mirai lo evolucionó en un Beelzebumon. Kiyoshi decidió enfrentarlo con un nuevo Digimon.

— ¡Reload, Crab...!

— ¡Espera, Kiyoshi! —intervino Mermaimon, Kiyoshi se detuvo para escucharla—. ¡Todavía puedo pelear! ¡Déjame derrotar a esta chiquilla!

— ¡Bien, pero no me defraudes! —accedió Kiyoshi.

— ¡A tu Mermaimon le será invencible vencer a Beelzebumon! —dijo Mirai enfurecida.

Kiyoshi se limitó a burlarse con una carcajada. Sin previo aviso, Mermaimon lanzó su potente onda de energía contra su enemigo. Beelzebumon fue hábil para esquivarla y comenzó a disparar con sus dos pistolas, sin lograr herir a su objetivo. Mermaimon esquivó todas las balas, para sorprender por la espalda a Beelzebumon y propinarle un fuerte golpe con su ancla, dejándolo tendido en el piso, aturdido.

—Mierda... —soltó Mirai entre dientes—. ¡No te rindas, Beelzebumon! ¡Levántate y pelea!

Beelzebumon obedeció y se levantó de un salto. Intentó cortar en pedazos a Mermaimon con sus afiladas garras, pero ella evitó el ataque y volvió a usar su potente onda de energía. No lograba comprender por qué Kiyoshi no evolucionaba a su Digimon, pero Mermaimon tenía la situación bajo control.

Beelzebumon intentó disparar nuevamente, pero Mermaimon le arrebató una de sus pistolas y le disparó a su enemigo, dejándolo fuera de combate. Mirai lo devolvió a su Xros Loader y Dorulumon se preparó para luchar. Sin embargo, Mirai lo evitó, diciendo:

— ¡Basta, Nagiza!... Me rindo... —añadió con voz baja y quebradiza.

— ¿No enviarás a pelear a tu Dorulumon? —preguntó Kiyoshi.

— ¡No quiero que lo lastimes! —exclamó Mirai.

Sin embargo, Mermaimon lanzó su potente onda de energía, dejando a Dorulumon fuera de combate de un sólo golpe. Mirai soltó un grito y corrió a auxiliarlo, así como Cutemon, que intentó curar sus heridas. Mermaimon sonrió satisfecha y volvió a entrar al Xros Loader. Kiyoshi avanzó hasta Cutemon y lo tomó por las orejas para lanzarlo con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente. Mirai estaba fuera de sí. Kiyoshi caminó hasta ella y le dijo, en tono hiriente:

—Vas a morir tarde o temprano.

Kiyoshi le dio un empujón y Mirai cayó de rodillas, con la mirada desenfocada. Kiyoshi se alejó de nosotros. El resto del grupo siguió su camino, incluyéndome. Logré escuchar los sollozos de Mirai a mis espaldas, pero continué con mi camino. Supuse que Mirai había aceptado que era el eslabón más débil del grupo.


	9. Capítulo VIII: El Reto de la Zona Lago

VIII

El Reto de la Zona Lago

Kumiko se Despide.

Mirai se rezagó de nosotros, miré sobre mi hombro y la vi caminar con la mirada agachada. Sus hombros subían y bajaban irregularmente, enjugaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y se abrazaba a sí misma como un miserable acto de consuelo.

Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de correr, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Aunque fuera mi némesis, mi rival, era casi imposible no compadecerme de ella.

Kiyoshi caminaba con la frente en alto y fue el primero en llegar al castillo. Todos nos sentimos agradecidos cuando una Bastemon salió a recibirnos y centró toda su atención en él. Kiyoshi la fulminó con la mirada e intentó liberarse de sus melosos abrazos, Bastemon ronroneaba mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de Kiyoshi. Ninguno de nosotros pudo evitar reír, incluso Mirai esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando Bastemon terminó con su cálido recibimiento, nos condujo al interior del castillo. De repente ya tenía a Mirai caminando junto a mí y buscando una forma de sujetar mi mano para infundirse valor. Bufé, ¿en qué momento me convertí en su soporte? Sí, sentía lástima por ella pero, ¿eso me hacía responsable de ella?

Para dejarle bien claro que no tenía pensado ser su amiga, apreté el paso y me alejé de ella tanto como pude. Miré hacia atrás fugazmente y la vi mirarme con angustia.

Mirai me partía el corazón.

Bastemon nos llevó hasta una de las cámaras del castillo y al llegar a aquél sitio todos nos detuvimos en seco.

El sitio donde Satanmon llevaría a cabo el reto era una enorme habitación de techo tan alto como el de una catedral. Las paredes eran de color rojo y el piso era de madera que crujía bajo nuestros pies. La única iluminación era proporcionada por antorchas que le daban un aspecto más lúgubre a nuestro entorno. Y al fondo se veían dos cruces de madera con grilletes frente a las cuales había un par de ballestas cargadas con una única flecha puntiaguda. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda cuando me di cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando el juego absurdo en el que teníamos que participar.

— ¡Bienvenidos al reto de la Zona Lago! —escuchamos decir a Satanmon. Nos giramos y vimos al demonio oculto en una esquina de la habitación—. En ésta ocasión vamos a hacer las cosas un poco más interesantes. En esas cruces de madera será sujetado un miembro de cada equipo. Para poder rescatarlo, uno de sus compañeros tendrá que vencer a su contrincante del equipo contrario. El equipo perdedor verá morir al Digimon de quien haya sido vencido en la batalla. Y además, verán morir a quien sea apresado en la cruz. Cuando esos dos peones hayan muerto, se abrirá el portal que los transportará a la siguiente zona —dio un chasquido y los grilletes se abrieron, listos para apresar a quien debiese colocarse en ese lugar—. La víctima del equipo de Umiko Ishikawa será Kyoko Kazuma. La víctima del equipo de Mirai Minamoto será Kumiko Matsuki.

Dicho aquello, de los grilletes comenzó a emanar bruma negra que capturó a nuestras dos compañeras por ambas extremidades y las obligaron a colocarse en sus sitios. Ellas soltaron un agudo grito cuando los grilletes se cerraron sobre sus muñecas y sus tobillos con tal fuerza que un poco de sus pieles quedó atrapado. Las ballestas soltaron un chasquido y nosotros adivinamos que estaban preparándose para disparar.

Mirai se mostró aliviada al no haber sido seleccionada. A decir verdad, yo también me sentía así.

—La batalla será de Kenta Suzuki contra Umiko Ishikawa. Nos veremos en la Zona Arena.

Vimos aparecer nuestras fotografías en esas imágenes holográficas y Satanmon desapareció. Sobre mi cabeza y la de Kenta aparecieron esas barras verdes y ambos adoptamos posiciones de batalla.

Me sentía confiada, estaba convencida de que podría deshacerme de Kenta y rescatar a Kyoko. Kenta llamó a su Gabumon a la batalla y supe que sería pan comido.

— ¡Reload, Piedmon!

Kenta tenía el séptimo lugar entre las mejores diez puntuaciones, yo tenía el segundo lugar así que él no era un gran oponente para mí. Evolucionó a su Gabumon para transformarlo en un MetalGarurumon. Aunque yo hubiera hecho evolucionar a Piedmon con los Virus que alojaba en mi Xros Loader, Metal Garurumon seguiría siendo débil en comparación nuestra.

Intercambié una mirada de complicidad con Kyoko y entendí lo que el valor en sus ojos quería comunicarme: _Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, yo estaré bien._

— ¡Espadas del Triunfo!

— ¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!

Piedmon logró esquivar el ataque enemigo y las cuatro espadas acribillaron a MetalGarurumon. Vi a Kenta esbozar una mueca de inconformidad cuando Piedmon comenzó a golpear con los puños a MetalGarurumon en el lomo. Ni siquiera tenía que darle órdenes, mi Xros Loader brillaba y yo esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se acrecentó cuando la barra verde de Kenta comenzó a descender.

— ¡Defiéndete, maldita sea! —ordenó Kenta a su Digimon cuando el pobre cayó al suelo soltando un lastimero gemido.

— ¡Tú puedes, MetalGarurumon! —escuché exclamar a Mirai y la fulminé con la mirada.

Esa chiquilla era todo un enigma.

— ¡Piedmon, date prisa! —le ordené.

— ¡Hechizo Final!

La técnica de Piedmon colisionó contra la bomba congelante de MetalGarurumon. Se levantó una nube de polvo en el sitio del impacto y me alegré cuando vi a Piedmon emerger de la nube y clavar una de sus espadas en el lomo de MetalGarurumon.

— ¡Maravilla Tramposa!

Aquella era la técnica de Piedmon que más me encantaba, después de las Espadas del Triunfo. Consistía en lanzar una ráfaga de aire, rocas o cualquier cosa que tuviera su alcance en contra de su enemigo.

Tal y como lo predije, MetalGarurumon no era un rival para nosotros.

La barra verde de Kenta ya había disminuido bastante y estaba a poco de tornarse de color rojo. Tuve que hacérselo notar a Piedmon para que lanzara el ataque definitivo. Tras darle una fuerte patada en el lomo a su enemigo, Piedmon tomó sus cuatro espadas y las clavó todas en el cuerpo de MetalGarurumon. Y para rematar, lanzó su técnica especial.

— ¡Hechizo Final!

— ¡MetalGarurumon!

El grito de Kenta ahogó el chillido que soltó MetalGarurumon antes de explotar en una nube de datos cuando la barra verde desapareció. No pude evitar soltar una fría carcajada, Piedmon y yo chocamos las palmas de nuestras manos para celebrar.

Kenta se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo de madera y Kumiko comenzó a sollozar sin parar. Me giré y vi que Mirai intentaba destruir la ballesta a punta de patadas. La flecha se disparó sin más y atravesó el estómago de Kumiko. La sangre salpicó el rostro de Mirai y la mejilla de Kyoko, quien fue liberada cuando la imagen de Kumiko se distorsionó y desapareció.

— ¡La ganadora es Umiko Ishikawa!

Escuchamos la voz de Satanmon retumbar entre las paredes y el portal que nos conduciría a la siguiente zona se abrió ante nosotros. Kiyoshi lo atravesó sin esperar un segundo más, mi equipo fue el siguiente en entrar. Katsura masajeaba las muñecas de Kyoko para devolverles la circulación y Mirai gritaba desesperada mientras intentaba limpiar la sangre de su rostro.

El juego de Satanmon estaba tomando un rumbo demasiado siniestro.

Le dediqué una mirada de suficiencia a Kenta y atravesé el portal.


	10. Capítulo IX: El Reto de la Zona Arena

IX

La Carrera de Obstáculos

El Reto de la Zona Arena

Llegamos a la Zona Arena y vimos que nuestro siguiente reto ya nos estaba esperando.

Frente a nosotros había una serie de obstáculos que seguramente nos matarían en cualquier descuido. Ballestas, rayos lasser, lanzas, guillotinas, altas plataformas, aros de fuego y otras cosas. Al fondo, muy lejos en la distancia, se encontraba el portal que nos transportaría a la siguiente zona.

Nos encontrábamos en una plataforma de color azul que conducía a una alta escalera, en la parte superior, en otra plataforma del mismo color, se encontraba Satanmon esperándonos.

Miré a Kenta, el pobre sujeto estaba indispuesto.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Zona Arena! —exclamó Satanmon desde el sitio donde se encontraba—. Es hora de su siguiente reto.

Deseé poder estrangular a ese sujeto cuando pronunció aquello. ¿No podíamos descansar un momento?

—Lo que tienen frente a ustedes se convertirá en una carrera de obstáculos —indicó Satanmon señalando su entorno con ambas manos—. Participarán en parejas y su objetivo será llegar al portal que ven al fondo.

Crucé los dedos anhelando que no me seleccionara como pareja de Mirai.

—Las parejas serán las siguientes —indicó Satanmon cuando nuestras imágenes holográficas aparecieron en el cielo—. Kenta Suzuki y Reiji Koryuji. Kyoko Kazuma y Umiko Ishikawa. Mirai Minamoto y Kiyoshi Nagiza.

Miré con satisfacción cómo se fulminaban con la mirada aquellos dos rivales. Kyoko y yo compartimos una mirada de complicidad.

—Y ya que los equipos están impares ahora, Katsura Tanaka tendrá que participar sola —continuaba diciendo Satanmon—. Las reglas del reto son sencillas. Tendrán que llegar al portal atravesando todos los obstáculos. Sólo seis de ustedes siete podrán pasar a la siguiente zona, el último en llegar será asesinado.

Todos nos congelamos al escuchar aquello, vi a Mirai retroceder aterrada y adiviné que la pobre niña había presentido que ese sería su último reto. Me partió el corazón pero yo también deseaba que así sucediera. Aunque suene despiadado, la muerte de uno de nosotros nos permitía seguir avanzando.

—Cuando escuchen la señal tendrán que apresurarse y asegurarse de ser parte del grupo de seis jugadores que podrán salir de aquí. No podrán pasar de largo ninguno de los obstáculos y tendrán que pasar sobre todas las plataformas pues abajo sólo encontrarán arenas movedizas —decía Satanmon—. A seis de ustedes los veré en la Zona Cielo.

Satanmon desapareció y vimos aparecer un cronómetro holográfico en el cielo una vez que nuestras fotografías desaparecieron. El cronómetro iba marcando en cuenta regresiva que nos quedaba un minuto para salir. Sobre nuestras cabezas aparecieron las barras verdes y escuché que todos comenzaban a hacer planes.

Kenta y Reiji decidían cuál de sus Digimons los llevarían más rápido, Katsura observaba la información de su propio equipo en el Xros Loader. Mirai y Kiyoshi discutían a gritos, aquello me hizo reír.

— ¡No voy a llevarte! —decía Kiyoshi con indiferencia.

— ¡Se supone que hay que trabajar juntos! —exclamó Mirai indignada.

— ¡No me hagas lanzarte a las arenas movedizas! —sentenció Kiyoshi dándole un empujón a la pequeña.

Kiyoshi me agradaba, sin duda él llegaría al final. Me reprimí mentalmente por pensar aquello. ¡Yo llegaría al final! ¡Yo ganaría el macabro juego de Satanmon!

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —me preguntó Kyoko acercándose a mí, faltaban veinte segundos.

—Iremos sobre Sparrowmon —le dije y recargué a mi fiel compañero.

Quedaban quince segundos cuando vi a los demás prepararse para salir. Kenta y Reiji iban sobre un Birdramon. Katsura montaba un Garurumon. Mirai y Kiyoshi subieron al lomo de Dorulumon, Kiyoshi esbozaba una mueca de desagrado al ir al frente y tener a Mirai abrazándolo por la espalda. Kyoko y yo subimos al lomo de Sparrowmon cuando el cronómetro marcó diez segundos y escuchamos una voz mecánica y femenina que comenzó a contar.

—Diez.

Kiyoshi aferró con más fuerza el pelo de Dorulumon para poder guiarlo con más facilidad.

—Nueve.

Vi a Reiji sujetarse con más fuerza a la pata derecha de Birdramon, en su rostro se reflejaba la determinación de llegar al final.

—Ocho.

Kenta viajaba sobre el lomo de Birdramon en el espacio que había entre sus alas, aún tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas tras nuestra pelea en la Zona Lago.

—Siete.

Katsura retiró un par de mechones de cabello de su rostro y los pasó por detrás de su oreja izquierda. La vi esbozar una divertida sonrisa y Garurumon se preparó para salir corriendo.

—Seis.

Birdramon extendió por completo sus alas y se levantó en el aire, un par de plumas naranjas pasaron por delante de mí.

—Cinco.

Mirai abrazó con más fuerza a Kiyoshi y cerró los ojos, pude notar que estaba aterrada.

—Cuatro.

Dorulumon emitió un gruñido y por un momento me imaginé que se giraría para arrancar la cabeza de Kiyoshi de un mordisco.

—Tres.

Kyoko iba detrás de mí y sentí que rodeaba mi cintura con sus manos para sujetarse y no caer cuando Sparrowmon levantara el vuelo.

—Dos.

Sparrowmon se levantó en el aire, cerré mis ojos y solamente pude suplicar que llegáramos en una pieza, así fuéramos en el quinto y sexto lugar.

—Uno.

Abrí los ojos cuando escuchamos la señal. El estruendo del cañón se confundió con el batir de alas, el par de rugidos y el zumbido que provocaba Sparrowmon al volar.

Tomamos la delantera, Sparrowmon tenía el tamaño y la velocidad perfectos para que pudiéramos adelantarnos. Birdramon era tan grande que terminó atrapado en uno de los aros de fuego. Con un ala prendida en llamas, Reiji lo devolvió al Xros Loader y cayó junto con Kenta en una superficie de color azul. Supe que no llegarían muy lejos, había muy pocas plataformas sobre las cuales pudieran correr.

Garurumon y Dorulumon iban a la par, ambos recién iban terminando de subir la gran escalera y tuvieron que dar un gran salto para llegar a la siguiente plataforma sin caer a las arenas movedizas. Sparrowmon volaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Reiji y Kenta echaron a correr, ni siquiera se molestaron en llamar a otro Digimon.

Sonreí pero la felicidad duró poco cuando fuimos atrapados por una de las guillotinas. Sparrowmon no podía moverse y la hoja de metal bajaba a toda velocidad hacia nosotros.

— ¡Sparrowmon, Random Lasser! —ordené desesperada.

Mi Digimon fue veloz para defendernos de la cuchilla, su ataque provocó que ésta se partiera en mil pedazos que nos favorecieron pues uno fue a clavarse en una de las patas delanteras de Garurumon y otro provocó un profundo corte en la mano derecha de Kiyoshi provocando que él soltara a Dorulumon y cayera al suelo. Rodó un par de metros y tuvo que sujetarse de la plataforma con la mano que no estaba herida para evitar caer a las arenas movedizas. Garurumon cayó soltando lastimeros gemidos y Katsura también fue a dar sobre la plataforma.

Desgraciadamente, uno de los trozos de la cuchilla se clavó en la pierna derecha de Kyoko y ella tuvo que sacarla y lanzarla al suelo para poder continuar, la sangre se derramaba conforme íbamos avanzando, un par de gotas cayeron sobre el rostro de Kenta que en ese momento había tomado vuelo para saltar a la siguiente plataforma dejando a Reiji atrás.

Kyoko presionaba la herida para evitar morir desangrada, me pregunté si acaso se había herido alguna arteria importante pero no era momento para detenernos a inspeccionar la herida. Giré por un momento la cabeza y vi a Mirai tirando de Kiyoshi para ayudarlo a subir. Usó los poderes de Cutemon para curar la mano herida de aquél chico y se volvieron a poner en marcha, Kiyoshi le dio un empujón a ella antes de abordar a Dorulumon. Mirai tuvo que correr para saltar sobre el lomo de su Digimon pues Kiyoshi ya se estaba alejando sin ella.

Katsura apareció de repente frente a nosotros, había tomado la delantera montada en el lomo de un Raidramon. Aún nos quedaba más de la mitad de la pista de obstáculos así que le ordené a Sparrowmon que acelerara el paso.

Con su Random Lasser intentamos dejar a Sparrowmon fuera del camino pero solo logramos quemar unas pocas puntas del excéntrico cabello colorido de Katsura. Kyoko logró levantar su Xros Loader aunque la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a debilitarla y recargó a Kazemon para que nos ayudara a ganar terreno mientras aventajábamos un poco de distancia.

Kazemon se enfrascó en una pelea contra Raidramon en una superficie demasiado pequeña, supe que un simple ataque lograría derribar a Katsura y su Digimon. Tuve una idea que en aquél momento me pareció brillante y recargué a Piedmon para que ayudara a Kazemon en la batalla.

No éramos las únicas con intenciones de dejar fuera de combate a nuestros oponentes.

Un Beelzebumon nos disparaba desde la distancia y volteé a tiempo para ver a Kenta y su Digimon a punto de alcanzarnos. Kyoko recargó entonces a Renamon para ayudarnos a ganar tiempo y otra pelea comenzó en otra de las plataformas.

Mermaimon nos lanzó un ataque desde abajo, cortesía de Kiyoshi. Sparrowmon fue golpeado en el estómago y nos tambaleamos en el aire. Vi a Mirai dedicarme una señal obscena con el dedo medio y recargué a Palmon, a quien luego evolucioné en Lilimon, para que se encargara de ellos.

Los Digimons de mis compañeros estallaban en Datos cada que alguien quedaba atrapado en una de las trampas. Me alegraba saber que mis Digimons no formaban parte de la nube de Datos que se alzaba en el cielo.

Raidramon logró deshacerse de Kazemon y Piedmon dejándolos fuera de combate, tuve que recargar a Cheepmon y evolucionarlo en Devidramon para que los atrapara antes de que cayeran al vacío. Katsura volvió a adelantarse pero nosotros le pisábamos los talones.

— ¡Oye, Ishikawa!

Escuché la voz de Reiji antes de sentir el golpe en mi cabeza y caer al vacío, quedé completamente aturdida. Reiji llevaba su barra verde sujeta con ambas manos y golpeaba con ella a todos los que se interponían en su camino. Katsura iba aún sobre Sparrowmon, su barra se había tornado ya de color amarillo y no tardaría en cambiar a rojo. La vi tomar el control de Sparrowmon para atacar a Reiji con el Random Lasser y luego volver para atraparme antes de que me golpeara con la orilla de una plataforma y me desnucara.

Tardé unos pocos segundos en recuperarme de mi aturdimiento. Cuando lo logré pude ver a Lilamon, uno de los Digimons de Kyoko, peleando contra Piximon. Reiji golpeaba a Kenta con su barra verde, parecía enloquecido. La barra de Kenta era ya de color rojo y él se encontraba semiinconsciente sobre la plataforma en medio de un charco de sangre. Su Xros Loader caía hacia las arenas movedizas.

Mirai y Kiyoshi pasaron junto a Reiji en ese momento, la pequeña tomó a Kenta por los pies y lo lanzó a las arenas movedizas antes de que los golpeara una de las técnicas de mi Devidramon.

Era una masacre.

Piximon logró abatir a Lilamon y vi a Katsura atravesar el portal con una sangrante herida en el costado derecho y su barra verde tornándose a rojo. Nuestros Digimons volvieron a mi Xros Loader y al de Kyoko cuando nos acercamos al portal y lo atravesamos casi al mismo tiempo que Kiyoshi y Mirai.

Sentí la mano de Reiji cerrarse sobre mi tobillo y la cegadora luz nos envolvió cuando escuchamos el terrible grito que Kenta soltaba aún cayendo hacia las arenas movedizas.


	11. Capítulo X: El Reto de la Zona Cielo

X

La Búsqueda de las Tres Llaves

El Reto de la Zona Cielo

Nos dejamos caer sobre el césped en cuanto estuvimos en la Zona Cielo.

Casi parecía que habíamos llegado todos a la par pues estábamos ahí, jadeantes y heridos, todos en el mismo sitio. Kyoko terminó por sucumbir a los efectos de la pérdida de sangre y perdió el conocimiento, Cutemon salió del Xros Loader de Mirai para auxiliarla y tuve que agradecerle a la niña castaña que miraba con angustia a mi amiga.

De Satanmon no había ningún rastro, eso significaba que podríamos tomar un respiro antes del siguiente reto.

Fue todo un reto para nosotros lograr hacer que Reiji se tranquilizara. La barra verde ya había desaparecido de sus manos pero seguía gritando y parecía totalmente enloquecido, me sentí perturbada al imaginar que ese era el destino de todos nosotros.

Una vez que conseguimos que Reiji volviera en sí, él y Katsura se alejaron para buscar provisiones. Estaba hambrienta, sedienta, exhausta. Tuve que pedirle a Cutemon que se encargara de curar mi cabeza si es que Reiji me había herido de gravedad. Afortunadamente no fue así.

Katsura y Reiji volvieron con unas pocas frutas que sirvieron para acallar el molesto rugido de nuestros estómagos. Nos sentamos todos a la sombra de un árbol y terminamos de devorar aquellos manjares para comenzar a hacer un recuento de los daños.

Kumiko y Kenta ya no se encontraban con nosotros, sus Digimons también se habían ido. Eso nos dejaba con seis participantes: Kyoko, Katsura, Reiji, Kiyoshi, Mirai y yo. Tras la carrera de obstáculos, nuestros Digimons también habían sufrido bajas. Sólo Kiyoshi, Mirai, Kyoko y yo poseíamos a nuestros equipos completos. Reiji tenía únicamente a Terriermon, Renamon y Gomamon. A Katsura sólo le quedaban Veemon, Piximon y Gabumon. No eran Digimons realmente útiles.

Mirai se apartó un poco de nosotros y vi la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos marrones. Yo me hubiera sentido igual luego de haber perdido a mi equipo entero. Éramos Reiji, Katsura, Kyoko y yo contra Mirai. Era obvio que ella perdería tarde o temprano.

Nuestro descanso no pudo durar tanto como nos hubiera gustado pues la voz de Satanmon llegó a nuestros oídos provocando que Mirai levantara la mirada hacia el cielo con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Satanmon nos miraba desde el cielo, no sé porqué ninguno de nosotros pensó nunca en atacarlo.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Zona Cielo! —decía él—. Es hora de su siguiente reto.

¿Más?

Todo lo que quería era dormir.

—Hay tres puertas ocultas en alguna parte de la Zona Cielo —explicaba Satanmon—. Los portales a la siguiente zona se encuentran ocultos detrás de esas puertas pero necesitarán una llave para abrirlas. Hay tres llaves ocultas y ustedes tendrán veinte minutos para encontrarlas. Si los seis logran atravesar las puertas antes de que el plazo se cumpla, no mataré a nadie y los seis podrán participar en el siguiente desafío.

Vimos aparecer nuestras imágenes de nuevo en el cielo, Satanmon nos había organizado en dos equipos de tres integrantes.

—Los dividiré para que todo sea más equitativo —decía él—. El primer equipo estará formado por Mirai Minamoto, Reiji Koryuji y Katsura Tanaka. El segundo equipo estará formado por Umiko Ishikawa, Kyoko Kazuma y Kiyoshi Nagiza.

Kiyoshi se mostró aliviado de no formar parte del equipo de Mirai aunque supe que no sería fácil buscar aquellas llaves junto a él. Por otra parte, me agradaba saber que Mirai seguía siendo mi rival y que al menos en aquél momento no tenía que ser su niñera.

—Tienen veinte minutos para escapar —dijo Satanmon—. Nos veremos en la Zona Bosque.

Satanmon desapareció y el cronómetro holográfico volvió a verse en el cielo. Contaba hacia atrás cada segundo de los veinte minutos que teníamos para escapar de la Zona Cielo. Mi equipo y yo nos alejamos hacia el norte, el equipo de Mirai se dirigió al sur.

—Tenemos que buscar primero una de las puertas —dijo Kiyoshi mientras caminábamos—. Satanmon debió ocultar la llave cerca de ellas.

Tenía toda la razón así que eso hicimos.

No tardamos mucho en encontrar la primera puerta. Satanmon no había sido muy listo al ocultarla pues su ubicación era tan obvia que bien podría haberla señalado con letreros luminosos. Era una puerta de unos dos metros de alto. Estaba hecha de piedra y la aldaba de bronce, situada debajo de la cerradura, tenía la forma de la cabeza de un demonio.

Para lograr insertar la llave en su ranura teníamos que elevarnos en el aire, cosa que podíamos hacer si subíamos al lomo de Sparrowmon. Así que una vez ubicado el portal, nos dedicamos a buscar la llave. Aquello tampoco fue difícil pues Kyoko la encontró parcialmente enterrada en la tierra que nos rodeaba.

Las cosas se complicaron en ese punto.

— ¡La encontré! —anunció Kyoko mientras intentaba desenterrarla.

Era una enorme, pesada y vieja llave de bronce.

Kiyoshi la tomó con una mano y tiró de ella descubriendo lo que la mantenía sujeta al suelo: una cadena. Nos miramos y ambas le indicamos a Kiyoshi que tirara de la llave para saber a dónde conducía. No tuvimos que avanzar mucho pues pronto nos encontramos con el verdadero desafío de la Zona Cielo.

Un Gargoleymon nos esperaba y la cadena iba sujeta a un grillete en su cuello.

En el juego, la Zona Cielo te permitía entrenar a tus Digimons haciéndolos luchar contra Gargoleymons, Unimons y Lucemons. Pero ese Gargoleymon que teníamos enfrente era totalmente distinto a los que mi Piedmon había vencido anteriormente. Los ojos de nuestro enemigo eran de color rojo, brillaban y él no dejaba de gruñir. Fue entonces que comprendí. Satanmon no nos mataría si lográbamos vencer a ese enemigo para obtener la llave.

— ¡Reload, Palmon!

— ¡Reload, Karminmon!

— ¡Reload, Otamamon!

Evolucioné a Palmon hasta transformarla en Rosemon. Kyoko no necesitaba evolucionar a su Digimon pues, al haber nacido a base de un Virus, necesitaba muchos comandos que sólo podían insertarse con el teclado de la computadora. Kiyoshi evolucionó a Otamamon en KidTriptonmon y me pregunté si acaso su Digimon nos serviría de algo en un sitio donde no había agua. Kiyoshi no tenía ventaja en la Zona Cielo.

Gargoleymon percibió entonces el peligro y se preparó también para atacar. Extendió sus alas levantando una nube de polvo y se levantó en el aire llevándose consigo la llave. KidTriptonmon lo embistió pero Gargoleymon devolvió el ataque y lo abatió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La cadena se enroscó en el tobillo de Kyoko y Gargoleymon se levantó más en el cielo sin liberar a nuestra amiga. En ese momento apareció una barra verde sobre su cabeza y me enfurecí al darme cuenta de que Satanmon no había dicho todas las reglas de aquél reto estúpido.

Escuchamos una explosión a un par de kilómetros de nosotros y el grito de Mirai provocó que la desesperación se apoderara de mí. Seguramente Katsura y Reiji estaban lidiando con otro enemigo semejante al nuestro.

— ¡Cuidado, Ishikawa!

Logré esquivar un ataque de Gargoleymon gracias a Kiyoshi. KidTriptonmon se había recuperado ya y luchaba con ahínco contra nuestro enemigo, Rosemon hacía todo lo posible para liberar a Kyoko.

— Necesitamos la llave —me dijo Kiyoshi, sentí ganas de golpearlo por haber dicho algo tan obvio en aquél momento.

—Que KidTriptonmon y Rosemon se encarguen de Gargoleymon —le indiqué y levanté la vista para ver a la Digimon de Kyoko—. ¡Karminmon, tú encárgate de salvar a Kyoko!

Hubo un intercambio de asentidas con la cabeza y nos pusimos en marcha mientras veíamos otra explosión en la distancia.

KidTriptonmon le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Gargoleymon que logró desestabilizarlo, aquella bestia soltó un fuerte rugido antes de retomar el control y nos atacó con su técnica especial. Karminmon nos protegió creando un muro de fuego mientras intentaba cortar la cadena que sujetaba a Kyoko. El escudo recibió todo el impacto del golpe de Gargoleymon y desapareció. KidTriptonmon ya lo tenía dominado. Rosemon atacó con su látigo de espinas y usó toda su fuerza para levantar el peso de Gargoleymon y estrellarlo contra el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo y provocando que el suelo temblara bajo nuestros pies. KidTriptonmon seguía golpeando con sus puños rodeados por una cálida energía de color azul, Gargoleymon soltaba fuertes y lastimeros gemidos al mismo tiempo que intentaba liberarse. Karminmon golpeaba con su espada del fuego el grillete en el cuello de nuestro enemigo sin lograr liberarlo, vi a Kyoko en el suelo escupiendo sangre y supe que había salido herida tras el ataque de Rosemon.

Mi Digimon utilizó su técnica del Abrazo de Hiedra para sujetar a Gargoleymon en el suelo y los tres Digimons atacaron a la vez.

— ¡Tentación Prohibida!

— ¡Karmin Sword!

— ¡Golpe Kidscado!

Al disiparse la nube de escombros que había levantado aquél explosivo último ataque, pudimos ver que Gargoleymon había desaparecido. Sus Datos se elevaban en el aire y el grillete por fin se había abierto. Tal y como supuse, Kyoko estaba malherida tras la batalla y su barra verde nuevamente se había tornado de color rojo. Con la caída se había golpeado la mandíbula y escupía sangre además de tener el tobillo destrozado a causa de la cadena que la había atrapado. Hice que rodeara mis hombros con un brazo para levantarla mientras recargaba a Sparrowmon cuando vimos que sólo nos quedaban dos minutos para atravesar la puerta. Kiyoshi logró arrancar la llave de la cadena y subió detrás de nosotras al lomo de mi Digimon.

Sparrowmon se levantó en el aire mientras Rosemon, KidTriptonmon y Karminmon volvían a nuestros respectivos Xros Loaders. Volamos a toda velocidad hacia la puerta y Kiyoshi fue quien introdujo la llave en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió de par en par y atravesamos el portal hacia la siguiente zona.


	12. Capítulo XI: El Reto de la Zona Bosque

XI

Cherrymons y Sabotaje

El Reto de la Zona Bosque

Llegamos a la Zona Bosque casi a la par del equipo de Mirai. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver que Katsura y Reiji arrastraban a la convaleciente pequeña, Cutemon tuvo que curar sus heridas mientras Katsura me explicaba que ellos habían tenido que pelear contra un Pegasusmon.

Una vez que Cutemon terminó con Mirai, se dedicó a curar las heridas de Katsura. En aquél momento me sentí de lo más afortunada por tener un Digimon así en nuestro equipo.

¿Qué habría sido de nosotros sin Cutemon?

La mitad de nosotros no habrían llegado hasta ese punto del juego si él no se encargara de curar las heridas antes de comenzar cada reto.

Diez minutos después comenzamos a caminar para buscar nuestro siguiente reto. Los pies me dolían y estaba tan cansada que sólo quería tirarme en el suelo y dormir una siesta. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque tarde o temprano todos tendríamos que asesinarnos entre nosotros para que sólo uno llegara de vuelta a la Zona Bosque. Si me quedaba dormida sin que Satanmon nos indicara que podíamos descansar, seguramente alguien me cortaría el cuello o algo semejante.

No tuve más remedio que continuar.

Llegamos a una serie de seis túneles de cristal.

Eran seis, uno para cada uno de nosotros.

Al fondo, muy al fondo, podía distinguirse la luz proveniente del siguiente portal. Y Satanmon, mirándonos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya se encontraba flotando en el cielo.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Zona Bosque! —exclamó—. Aquí está su siguiente reto. Cada uno de ustedes deberá caminar por un túnel para llegar al portal. Estando ahí, tendrán que vencer a un enemigo para poder continuar. Tendrán quince minutos para llegar a la siguiente zona, quien no lo consiga se quedará aquí y morirá. ¡Nos veremos en la Zona Polvo!

Se esfumó y me pregunté a dónde iba cada vez que desaparecía. No podía evitar imaginármelo sentado en un cómodo sofá, comiendo frituras y viendo cómo luchábamos contra otros Digimons mientras reía a carcajadas.

Detestaba tanto a ese sujeto…

Vimos aparecer las barras verdes en nuestras cabezas y el cronómetro holográfico comenzó a contar los quince minutos en cuenta regresiva. Así que corrimos a toda velocidad sin importarnos cuál era el túnel de cada quién.

Me introduje en el segundo, el que tenía más cercano. Ya que las paredes eran de cristal, bien podía ver a los demás avanzar por sus túneles. Katsura era la más rápida corriendo así que fue ella quien se adelantó. Luego le seguía Kiyoshi y yo estaba en tercer lugar. No hace falta decirlo para adivinar que la última era Mirai.

Si tuviera que calcular la distancia exacta entre la entrada del túnel y el portal, diría que eran casi cinco kilómetros. Recargué a Sparrowmon para ganar ventaja aunque aquello detonó que los otros también recargaran la sus Digimons más veloces. De esa forma, Mirai se adelantó hasta ser la primera, le seguía yo y Katsura iba en tercer lugar. Kiyoshi se quedó un par de centímetros atrás de Reiji, pronto comencé a imaginar que tarde o temprano el juego se llevaría a cabo entre mujeres únicamente.

Al llegar casi a la mitad del túnel, la tierra comenzó a temblar y todos nos detuvimos en seco. Del suelo salió el enemigo que teníamos que enfrentar: un Cherrymon para cada uno.

Me mantuve sobre Sparrowmon mientras mi mente maquinaba una estrategia. Dorulumon ya atacaba a su enemigo con el taladro de su cola y KidTriptonmon había vuelto a aparecer. Hubo una explosión cuando Kyoko recargó a su Keramon y lo hizo evolucionar en Infermon, su Digimon era tan grande que destruyó su túnel.

No tuve tiempo para idear una estrategia pues Cherrymon me atacó con sus cerezas explosivas. Sparrowmon fue acribillado por aquella técnica y retrocedió. Sin pensar, recargué al primer Digimon que vino a mi cabeza.

— ¡Reload, Palmon!

A Piedmon ya lo había utilizado demasiadas veces y me pareció que Palmon era la más indicada para aquella batalla. La evolucioné en Rosemon y me aseguré de que Sparrowmon no estuviera demasiado herido como para seguir avanzando mientras hacíamos retroceder a Cherrymon.

Quedaban diez minutos.

Cherrymon nos atacó con una espesa niebla que emanaba de su cuerpo. Su ataque hizo efecto en Rosemon pues lanzó un certero golpe con su látigo hacia KidTriptonmon que luchaba en el túnel de la derecha. Mi túnel y el de Kiyoshi estallaron y los trozos de cristales nos provocaron pequeños cortes en los brazos, a él le sangraba el pómulo derecho. Me fulminó con la mirada y lo vi tener intenciones de recargar a otro Digimon para pelear conmigo. Agradecí cuando Cherrymon lo atacó directamente y lo dejó aturdido en el suelo. La niebla se disipó gracias a las ventiscas que causaba la Kazemon de Kyoko. En ningún momento se me habría ocurrido recargar a más de un Digimon para enfrentar a Cherrymon como Kyoko, ella se encontraba sobre el lomo de un Kyubimon mientras Infermon y Kazemon luchaban contra su enemigo.

Mientras Rosemon atacaba a Cherrymon con rayos de energía, ideé rápidamente una estrategia. Piedmon debía estar harto ya de que yo lo utilizara para luchar tanto así que elegí a uno de los Digimons que nunca había utilizado.

— ¡Reload, Lucemon!

Quedaban siete minutos.

Lucemon le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Cherrymon que lo hizo retroceder. Rosemon aprovechó ese momento para atrapar a Cherrymon con sus enredaderas y le disparó además una lluvia de espinas que lo acribilló y lo hizo gritar con voz gutural. Escuché gritar a Mirai a mis espaldas pero decidí no mirar y esperar a que su Cherrymon la aplastara. Rosemon atacó entonces con la Tentación Prohibida al mismo tiempo que Lucemon lanzaba su Choque Galáctico.

Se provocó una explosión de devastadores efectos.

Con un estruendo, todos los túneles desaparecieron y nosotros también salimos heridos, nuestras barras verdes descendieron hasta tornarse de color rojo, excepto la de Kiyoshi que estaba de color amarillo. Di un rápido vistazo a mis compañeros y vi que todos teníamos cortes sangrantes provocados por los trozos de cristal. Cherrymon había desaparecido ya y Rosemon lanzó su látigo hacia Sparrowmon para tomarlo por una de sus alas y echar a correr velozmente hacia el portal.

Quedaban tres minutos.

Lucemon subió detrás de mí y nos dirigimos a toda prisa hacia aquél vórtice luminoso. El resto de mis compañeros tardaron en recuperarse del aturdimiento pero pronto pude escuchar el rugido de Dorulumon cuando se nos adelantó. Lucemon bloqueó un ataque de Kyubimon, Kyoko quería evitar a toda costa que yo atravesara ese portal. No hizo falta que le ordenara a Rosemon que nos defendiera pues lanzó de nuevo su lluvia de espinas en contra de Kyoko y Kyubimon.

Comenzamos a escuchar entonces la voz mecánica de aquella mujer.

—Diez.

Nos quedaban diez segundos cuando Mirai atravesó el portal dejando un pequeño charco de sangre sobre el suelo.

—Nueve.

Caí del lomo de Sparrowmon cuando otro ataque de Kyubimon nos tomó por sorpresa, Kyoko atravesó el portal y yo, aturdida, sentí las manos de Rosemon sobre mis hombros.

—Ocho.

Con vista nublada alcancé a distinguir a Reiji desapareciendo en el portal.

—Siete.

KidTriptonmon también intentó atacarnos pero Sparrowmon se defendió con su Random Lasser y logramos dejar malherido a Kiyoshi.

—Seis.

Katsura, ajena a nuestros conflictos, atravesó el portal. De repente sentí que alguien me levantaba en los aires y reconocí las manos de Lucemon rodeando mi cintura.

—Cinco.

Rosemon tuvo que dar un golpe con el látigo a KidTriptonmon para que nos dejara avanzar, Kiyoshi se recuperó del anterior ataque y nuevamente se preparó para recargar a otro Digimon.

—Cuatro.

Sparrowmon disparó de nuevo su Random Lasser contra la mano de Kiyoshi y su Xros Loader salió volando, adentrándose en el portal que tenía enfrente.

—Tres.

Nos fulminamos con la mirada, me sentía un poco ridícula estando suspendida en el aire gracias a que Lucemon me sujetaba.

—Dos.

Al escuchar que sólo nos quedaban dos segundos, ambos nos olvidamos de nuestro conflicto y corrimos hacia el vórtice luminoso.

—Uno.

Atravesamos el portal al mismo tiempo y una blanca luz nos cegó.


	13. Capítulo XII: El Reto de la Zona Polvo

XII

Estampida

El Reto de la Zona Polvo

Aterricé en la Zona Polvo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Se sentía casi como si hubiera estado bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo. Tosí un par de veces intentando recuperarme y sentí un par de pequeñas manos que se posaban sobre mis hombros para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Cutemon ya se encontraba curando mis heridas y Mirai me miraba con auténtica angustia. Me sentía aturdida, tardé un momento en recuperarme.

Kiyoshi había llegado en las mismas condiciones que yo. Cuando Cutemon terminó conmigo, se acercó lentamente a Kiyoshi para ayudar también con sus heridas. Tuvo que usar sus habilidades a una distancia razonable en caso de que Kiyoshi lo pateara o le diera un manotazo para alejarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Mirai aún angustiado.

Asentí y seguí inhalando aire para llenar mis pulmones. Fue entonces que me sentí afortunada por haber logrado atravesar el portal a tiempo. Sparrowmon, Rosemon y Lucemon descansaban ya en mi Xros Loader, me imaginé que si Satanmon aparecía en aquél momento utilizaría a mi Piedmon como mi Digimon seleccionado en el siguiente reto.

Fue casi una premonición pues nuestro enemigo apareció entonces en el cielo. Vi cómo todos nosotros lo mirábamos con impotencia, con rabia.

Estábamos hartos.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Zona Polvo! —decía él—. Veo que están cansados así que seré condescendiente con ustedes. Si consiguen sobrevivir al siguiente reto, tendrán una noche entera para recuperar sus energías.

¿Una noche entera?

Me parecía que llevábamos siglos atrapados en el Mundo Digital.

—El siguiente reto es sencillo. No podrán utilizar ningún Digimon volador para escapar y sólo cinco de ustedes podrán pasar al siguiente reto. Tendrán veinte minutos para correr desde éste punto hasta el portal que ven a lo lejos.

Sólo entonces nos percatamos de que había un portal en la distancia, seis o siete kilómetros desde donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

—Participarán individualmente —seguía diciendo Satanmon—. El último en llegar al portal, será asesinado. ¡Nos veremos en la Zona Shinobi!

Dicho aquello, desapareció y vimos materializarse el cronómetro holográfico. Se quedó estático marcando veinte minutos y todos nos sentimos aliviados de contar con un par de segundos para prepararnos. Por primera vez nos mirábamos con auténtico desprecio, auténtico odio. Sabíamos que uno de nosotros moriría en aquél sitio y nadie quería ser ese desdichado.

Mirai recargó a Dorulumon y se montó en su lomo, lista para salir.

Kiyoshi recargó a Hawkmon y lo evolucionó en un Moosemon, se montó en él y me dirigió una mirada asesina.

Reiji recargó a Terriermon y lo evolucionó en Rapidmon.

Katsura eligió a Veemon y lo evolucionó en Raidramon.

Kyoko recargó a Renamon, pronto ya se encontraba sobre el lomo de Kyubimon.

Y por último, yo elegí a Palmon. Había que recorrer una gran distancia así que la evolucioné en Togemon tras disculparme por no darle un respiro tras su última batalla. Me sonrió y nos preparamos para comenzar en cuanto escucháramos la señal.

La voz metálica femenina que salía del cronómetro holográfico comenzó a contar los segundos que faltaban para que la carrera iniciara. Al escuchar la señal para salir, nos detuvimos en seco cuando sentimos que el suelo temblaba. Las pequeñas rocas saltaban y parecía ser un terremoto. Se levantó entonces una enorme nube de polvo que nos rodeó y nos impidió parcialmente la visión.

Y entonces lo escuchamos.

Nos giramos al escuchar ese estruendoso sonido y pudimos ver a un Mammothmon que corría hacia nosotros a gran velocidad.

Apareció otro.

Y otro.

Una manada entera se dirigía hacia nosotros.

Moriríamos aplastados, sin duda.

Dorulumon fue el primero en salir, soltando un rugido. Lo siguieron Raidramon y Moosemon. Rapidmon y Kyubimon iban en cuarto y quinto lugar. Togemon y yo fuimos los últimos en movernos pero pronto, gracias a las grandes zancadas que daba mi Digimon, logramos adelantar a Mirai y dejamos atrás al resto.

Los ataques no se hicieron esperar y yo fui el blanco principal por haberme adelantado.

Raidramon nos atacó con rayos de electricidad que Piedmon consiguió bloquear al salir velozmente de mi Xros Loader. Lanzó una de sus espadas y consiguió clavarla en una de las patas delanteras de Raidramon, dejándolo atrapado en el suelo árido. Le dediqué una sonrisa de suficiencia a Katsura y seguimos avanzando.

Moosemon llegó entonces por nuestras espaldas y embistió a Togemon, derribándonos. La caída fue tal que sentí cómo mi mejilla derecha golpeaba contra el suelo y se raspaba hasta sangrar. Con el rostro ardiendo y el cuerpo adolorido, me levanté de un salto y corrí para subir al lomo de Moosemon con gran habilidad. Escuché a Kiyoshi quejarse y me dio un manotazo en la mejilla herida para que bajara de su Digimon. Togemon se recuperó entonces y lo escuché usar su ataque de espinas contra Dorulumon. Mirai gritó aterrada y yo me sentí satisfecha.

La manada seguía corriendo detrás de nosotros y pronto los tuvimos encima. Moosemon se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y yo caí del Digimon golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo. Sentí la sangre correr por mi nuca.

Kyubimon llegó entonces por mi espalda y me tomó de la tela de mi chaqueta con el hocico para lanzarme al aire. Grité al sentir el vértigo pero tuve la suerte de caer sobre Togemon antes de que un Mammothmon posara su gigantesca pata en el sitio donde antes había estado.

— ¡Me lo debes! —exclamó Kyoko.

Bufé. Si creía que se lo pagaría alguna vez, estaba loca.

Rapidmon ya estaba enfrascado en una pelea contra el Beelzebumon de Mirai. Reiji parecía enloquecido una vez más pues no dejaba de golpear a Kiyoshi con la barra verde que todos teníamos sobre la cabeza. Kiyoshi se resistía e intentaba golpearlo igualmente. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que él llegaría al final.

No podía permitir que me venciera.

Casi como si adivinara mi pensamiento, Piedmon lanzó otra de sus espadas contra Kiyoshi con la intención de apuñalarlo pero Mermaimon salió de su Xros Loader y se unió igualmente a la lucha.

Escuché gritar a Katsura y giré para ver lo que le ocurría. Raidramon yacía inerte en el suelo con medio cuerpo debajo de la pata de un Mammothmon. Me sentí perturbada y le ordené a Togemon que apretara el paso. Katsura volvió a la contienda montada en Garurumon. Mirai iba al frente.

Kyubimon atacó a Dorulumon y lo dejó fuera de combate, Mirai cayó al suelo y vi cómo se abría una terrible herida en su rodilla izquierda. Un Mammothmon se dirigía a ella.

— ¡Piedmon, ve por Mirai!

Pronuncié aquello casi como si mi voz saliera de cualquier garganta, menos de la mía.

Mi Digimon actuó al instante y levantó a Mirai del suelo para echar a correr y alcanzar a mi Togemon que se había adelantado hasta encabezar el corro de Digimons que intentaban escapar. La lanzó sobre la cabeza de Togemon y aprovechó para lanzar una tercera espada contra Rapidmon, fulminándolo al instante.

Kyubimon se nos adelantó velozmente y se detuvo para lanzar un último ataque en contra de Kiyoshi. Lo derribó de Moosemon y escuché el crujir de sus huesos al caer de su Digimon. Me alegré al pensar que quizá se había roto el cuello. Kyoko atravesó el portal, ella fue la primera.

Urgí a Togemon para que apretara aún más el paso cuando Kiyoshi regresó a Moosemon al Xros Loader y se montaba por la fuerza sobre Garurumon. Katsura y él atravesaron el portal y entonces llegamos nosotras. Tomé a Mirai por la cintura y la lancé con fuerza al portal para asegurarme de que sobreviviera.

Sé que quería verla muerta pero no de aquella forma. No aplastada por un Mammothmon.

Llegó entonces el golpe de Reiji que casi me derribó de Togemon. El sangrado en mi cabeza se volvió más abundante y yo sucumbí a la ira. Le arrebaté la barra verde de las manos y la utilicé para golpearlo en la mandíbula. Cayó hacia atrás escupiendo sangre y yo atravesé el portal cuando escuché el sonido de su cráneo siendo triturado por las patas de un Mammothmon.


	14. Capítulo XIII: Segundo Round

XIII

Kiyoshi V.S Mirai

Round 2

Aparecimos cerca de un pequeño arroyo. Pocas veces había visitado la Zona Shinobi en el juego. Sabía, por experiencia, que aquél sitio era el favorito para Mirai cuando de entrenar a sus Digimons se trataba así que no me sorprendió cuando ella esbozó una enorme sonrisa y corrió al arroyo para mojarse los pies mientras miraba fascinada el entorno.

Todos teníamos nuestros sitios preferidos dentro del juego. Cuando lo iniciabas se te daba la opción de elegir un sitio donde hacer aparecer tu avatar. Yo siempre elegía la Zona Espada o la Isla File, ese último Mundo Digital estaba totalmente apartado del sitio donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento. Kyoko prefería entrenar en la Zona Magma o en el Hiperespacio Digital. En aquél punto del juego estábamos en desventaja pues Mirai conocía todos los rincones de la Zona Shinobi. Ella tenía la ventaja aunque nos costara asimilarlo.

Una vez terminada la rutina donde Cutemon curaba nuestras heridas e intercambiábamos nuestras anécdotas del reto anterior, nos pusimos en marcha para buscar a Satanmon y terminar con lo que fuera que tendríamos que hacer en la Zona Shinobi.

Nuestros pasos nos llevaron a una pequeña casa habitada por un grupo de Etemons que nos acogieron y nos condujeron al interior. Había un pequeño mensaje holográfico por parte de Satanmon en la pared que rezaba: _DESCANSEN Y MAÑANA TENDRÁN SU RETO._

Estábamos tan exhaustos que no discutimos y nos dejamos consentir por los Etemons y sus atenciones. Un par de Shurimons muy amables nos condujeron a las habitaciones en las que dormiríamos. Kyoko, Katsura, Mirai y yo compartiríamos un dormitorio, Kiyoshi estaría por su cuenta y aquello me pareció injusto. No dije nada para evitar expresar mi inconformidad y simplemente me relajé.

Los anfitriones, que nada parecía que tuvieran que ver con el juego sádico de Satanmon, nos llevaron a algo semejante a aguas termales. Recordé la Zona Magma y me di cuenta de que era el segundo descanso en todo lo que llevábamos del juego. Comencé a hacer un recuento de los sitios que ya habíamos visitado. Estuvimos en la Zona Verde, donde todo inició, fuimos a la Zona Isla, la Zona Magma, la Zona Lago, la Zona Arena, la Zona Cielo, la Zona Bosque y la Zona Polvo. Estando en la Zona Shinobi nos quedaban por visitar la Zona Disco, la Zona Dulce y la Zona Espada. Luego volveríamos a la Zona Verde y ahí tendría que llegar sólo uno de nosotros. En cuatro zonas que nos quedaban, ¿cómo haríamos para eliminar a los demás?

Nos quitamos las vestimentas sucias y rasgadas hasta quedar en ropa interior y nos metimos en el agua al ver que Kiyoshi no tendría un sitio aparte de nosotras. Me hizo reír la actitud de Mirai, cubriendo su pecho con los brazos y evitando que todos la miráramos semidesnuda. Kyoko, por el contrario, se paseaba entre nosotros con descaro para presumir el tatuaje de un Keramon que tenía en el estómago. Me pareció estúpido, ¿quién se tatúa un Digimon en el cuerpo por más que te encante el tema? Kiyoshi se sonrojó cuando Kyoko pasó junto a él contoneándose y moviendo las caderas en un ridículo intento de sensualidad.

Fue la primera vez que reía de verdad en todo el tiempo que llevábamos atrapados ahí.

El agua burbujeante, el cálido vapor y el sonido de nuestras risas convirtieron aquél momento en el más agradable de nuestras vidas. Al menos de la mía lo fue. Pero tras sumirnos en un incomodo silencio nos vimos obligados a volver a la realidad. Mientras estábamos callados comencé a hacer un nuevo recuento. Quedábamos cinco de los diez seleccionados para el juego sádico de Satanmon. Ocho habíamos partido de la Zona Verde. Tres en el equipo de Mirai, cuatro en mi equipo y Kiyoshi iba solo. De esos ocho, perdimos a Kumiko en la Zona Lago, a Kenta en la Zona Arena y a Reiji, por culpa mía, en la Zona Polvo. Quedábamos cinco solamente. De esos cinco, Mirai sucumbiría más temprano que tarde y no creía a Katsura capaz de llegar siquiera a la Zona Espada tomando en cuenta los escasos Digimons que aún tenía en su poder. Eso dejaba sólo tres posibilidades de un ganador: Kyoko, Kiyoshi o yo.

Por más que detestara admitirlo, Kiyoshi tenía grandes posibilidades de ser el vencedor. Después de todo, él era el que durante los últimos retos había intentado dejarme atrás. ¿Él acaso presentía que yo también era una posible ganadora?

Me hundí un poco en el agua y dejé que las burbujas me aplicaran un terapéutico masaje. Mientras eso ocurría, no dejaba de pensar en las infinitas posibilidades que me ofrecía el Digimon que quedaba oculto en mi Xros Loader.

Cheepmon, como ya expliqué, nació a partir de un virus así que no había otro Digimon igual en todo el Mundo Digital. No era un caso aislado, Kyoko tenía también una Digimon que nació de la misma forma. Esos _errores_ del juego tenían una ventaja y era que podían Digievolucionar en seres mil veces más poderosos que incluso los Digimons Legendarios, cuyo uso estaba prohibido durante las batallas pues era por demás una sucia artimaña para conseguir niveles más altos y mejores puntuaciones. Claro que nadie escuchaba aquello y fue así como varios jugadores estaban entre los mejores. Y luego estábamos nosotros, los supuestos mejores diez sin ningún Digimon realmente especial. Sobre todo Mirai, con su inútil equipo. En fin, Cheepmon tenía una cadena evolutiva que sin duda me daría la victoria si acaso llegaba a la batalla final. Su último nivel de Digievolución era tan destructivo que jamás lo había utilizado en una batalla. Sólo una vez lo vi mientras me desvelaba jugando y fue tan sólo por mera curiosidad. Si conseguía hacerlo evolucionar de esa manera, no tendría rival que se me comparara.

— ¿Cuáles son sus historias? —preguntó Mirai para romper el silencio.

Me sobresalté y salí del sopor en el que me había sumido cuando escuché su voz. Era una treta, por supuesto. Ella no hablaría de su historia como lo había hecho conmigo en la Zona Magma. Katsura fue la primera en hablar.

— ¿Porqué tendríamos que contar nuestras historias? —dijo y no pude evitar sonreír, ella pensaba igual que yo—. No hay nada especial que contar sobre nosotros. Ten en cuenta que nos la pasábamos día y noche entrenando en éste juego idiota, no teníamos una vida relativamente interesante.

Mirai la miró ofendida.

—Tiene que haber una razón por la que todos estamos aquí —dijo Kyoko y no pude evitar bufar.

Me parecía estúpida la idea de que estuviéramos todos reunidos por obra del destino, que realmente estuviera ocurriendo una historia épica como aquellas que habían marcado mi infancia.

— ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —insistió Mirai.

—Deja de buscar cómo encontrar nuestras debilidades —le espetó Kiyoshi—. Lo único que buscas es encontrar una forma de vencernos cuando vuelva a comenzar el juego.

—Lo único que quiero es buscar un tema de conversación —le respondió Mirai de mala gana—. Eres un amargado de primera.

—En lugar de decir semejantes estupideces, podrías terminar de desnudarte y darnos a todos un verdadero espectáculo —comentó Kiyoshi con descaro y esbozó una picarona sonrisa.

No pudimos evitar reír cuando el rostro de Mirai se tornó de un intenso color rojo y cubrió de nuevo su pecho con los brazos. Incluso Kiyoshi comenzó a reír, aquella fue la primera vez que escuché ese sonido saliendo de él.

— ¡Eres un pervertido asqueroso! —respondió Mirai con voz trémula.

Habría sido cómico que lo abofeteara nuevamente.

—Y tú eres una perdedora —dijo Kiyoshi con tono hiriente—. No entiendo cómo es que estás aquí, debí asesinarte cuando estuvimos en la Zona Arena.

—Se supone que éramos el mismo equipo —le espetó Mirai con voz aguda—. ¡Y tú pretendías robarme a Dorulumon!

De pronto, Katsura, Kyoko y yo nos sentimos ajenas a su discusión.

—No iba a robarlo —comentó Kiyoshi despreocupadamente—. Tan sólo pretendía deshacerme de él una vez que llegara al portal.

—Si tanto quieres deshacerte de mí, ¿por qué no lo haces de una vez? —continuó Mirai.

—Lo haré cuando…

— ¡No, no lo harás! —Lo interrumpió ella, un atisbo de lágrimas apareció en sus ojos y la vi intentar reprimir un sollozo explosivo—. ¡Quieres hacerme creer que vas a matarme pero no tienes las agallas! ¡Eres un cobarde y un inútil!

No me había dado cuenta de lo volátil que era el carácter de Kiyoshi hasta el momento en el que lo vi levantarse de un salto y tomar a Mirai por el cuello para sacarla del agua y estrellarla contra el suelo con fiereza. Se colocó encima de ella y le sujetó el cuello con una mano mientras la inmovilizaba colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de Mirai. Ella intentó forcejear pero la fuerza de Kiyoshi la dominaba. Él comenzó a presionar el cuello de Mirai y la odiosa chiquilla comenzó a quejarse por la falta de oxígeno.

—Jamás volverás a meterte conmigo, ¿escuchaste, niña idiota? —Siseó Kiyoshi y presionó más el cuello de la pequeña—. Si quieres que te asesine, lo haré en el próximo reto. Y te aseguro que no será rápido, tardaré todo lo que sea necesario para hacerte sufrir, para lastimarte hasta que supliques piedad. Y cuando termine contigo, no quedará ni un miserable dedo tuyo para organizarte un funeral.

Dicho aquello, Kiyoshi estrelló la cabeza de Mirai contra el suelo y se levantó para retirarse. Ella gritó con voz aguda y rompió en llanto cuando Kiyoshi azotó la puerta detrás de él. Katsura y Kyoko intercambiaron miradas sin saber qué decir. Pero yo, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, salí del agua y corrí para ayudar a Mirai a levantarse. Ella me rodeó con sus pequeños y delgados brazos. Me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar contra mi pecho.

Verla me partía el corazón. Aquella noche, sin poder decírselo a Mirai, decidí jamás permitir que Kiyoshi le pusiera una mano encima. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla.


	15. Capítulo XIV: El Reto de la Zona Shinobi

XIV

Los Pergaminos

El Reto de la Zona Shinobi

A la mañana siguiente, salimos de la casa donde nos hospedamos para encontrar que Satanmon ya nos estaba esperando. El cuello de Mirai se notaba de color rojo tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior y ella no dejaba de tocarlo esbozando una mueca de dolor. Kiyoshi no se inmutaba al ver aquello.

Frente a nosotros aparecieron cinco pergaminos enrollados y atados con una cinta de color rojo.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Zona Shinobi! —Exclamó Satanmon desde el cielo—. Espero que hayan tenido un buen descanso. Es hora de continuar con los retos. Los pergaminos que hay frente a ustedes contienen la clave para sobrevivir al reto de la Zona Espada. Lo que tienen que hacer ahora es correr desde ese punto hasta la cima de esa montaña —explicó señalando nuestra meta con un dedo. En ese sitio alcanzaba a distinguirse el brillo del portal que nos transportaría a la siguiente zona—. Deben llegar con sus pergaminos intactos pues sin ellos, no podrán continuar. Tendrán treinta minutos para atravesar el portal. ¡Nos veremos en la Zona Disco!

Satanmon desapareció y vimos aparecer el cronómetro. También volvieron las barras verdes y no pude evitar pensar en Reiji. La voz mecánica volvió a contar para anunciarnos que debíamos prepararnos para salir.

—Diez.

Recargué a Sparrowmon y me monté sobre él. Tomé mi pergamino y lo oculté debajo de mis ropas.

—Nueve.

Katsura no tenía mucho de dónde elegir así que recargó a Garurumon y se montó sobre él. Ocultó su pergamino en la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

—Ocho.

Kiyoshi utilizó de nuevo a Moosemon, él no se había molestado en ocultar su pergamino y lo llevaba aferrado con la mano derecha.

—Siete.

Mirai eligió a Dorulumon, de nuevo, y también ocultó su pergamino bajo sus ropas. La vi hacer una mueca de dolor mientras pasaba una mano por su cuello.

Sentí lástima por ella.

—Seis.

Kyoko se montó sobre Kyubimon y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia que nos dedicó a todos antes de ocultar su pergamino.

—Cinco.

Los Etemons que nos habían acogido sacaron banderines y comenzaron a lanzar vítores a favor nuestro. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa aunque sabía que era cruel la forma en la que ellos nos alentaban a matarnos entre nosotros.

—Cuatro.

Me aferré con fuerza a Sparrowmon y le indiqué con susurros que quería que acelerara lo más posible para obtener la ventaja. Él se limitó a asentir, como si quisiera mantenerse en silencio para evitar que los demás escucharan mi plan.

—Tres.

Dorulumon y Garurumon se colocaron en posición para salir corriendo. Vi a Mirai ocultar su rostro con el pelaje de su Digimon y deseé que si ella debía caer ahí, al menos no tuviera una muerte demasiado dolorosa.

—Dos.

Musité un par de palabras hacia Mirai. Le deseé buena suerte y le dediqué una cálida sonrisa. Ella me miró y me devolvió el gesto. Se enjugó las lágrimas y esbozó la misma sonrisa de suficiencia que Kyoko, casi como si estuviese confiada de que sobreviviría.

—Uno.

Escuchamos la señal y salimos.

Sparrowmon y yo nos adelantamos, Mirai iba pisándonos los talones y Kiyoshi estaba en tercer lugar. Ni bien habíamos recorrido un par de metros cuando el primer ataque de Kyubimon nos impactó. Me tomó por sorpresa y caí de mi Digimon. Tardé unos segundos en recuperarme y sólo pude sentir la pequeña mano de Mirai sujetando mi muñeca para ayudarme a subir al lomo de Dorulumon. Me pareció el plan perfecto. Después de todo, Satanmon no había dicho nada sobre no trabajar en equipo.

Sparrowmon volvió a mi Xros Loader y recargué en su lugar a Rosemon y Piedmon para que nos cuidaran las espaldas.

— ¡Este es el plan! —exclamó Mirai sin quitar la mirada del camino que teníamos frente a nosotras—. ¡Tú peleas y yo nos llevo al portal! ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdo! —respondí.

Mirai asintió y Dorulumon apretó el paso. Pronto dejamos atrás a los demás.

Escuché a Katsura gritar y me giré para ver que Moosemon ya había dominado a Garurumon. Katsura estaba tendida en el suelo y escupía sangre. Kiyoshi iba sobre el lomo de su Digimon y me pareció que era hora de lanzar el primer ataque.

Miré a Rosemon y ella pareció entenderme pues al instante lanzó un rayo de energía en contra de Kiyoshi. El ataque logró derribarlo de Moosemon, Mirai y yo no nos deteníamos.

Dorulumon esquivó ágilmente un ataque de Kyubimon y Piedmon contraatacó lanzando sus espadas en contra de Kyoko. Nuevamente di un vistazo y pude ver que Katsura iba también sobre el lomo de Kyubimon. Kiyoshi ya se había recuperado del golpe e iba al galope sobre Moosemon, casi a la par de Kyubimon.

Aunque eran veloces, Dorulumon nos daba una gran ventaja.

Casi como si todo estuviera sincronizado, comenzaron a llegar ataques enemigos que no pertenecían a nuestros Digimons cuando el reloj anunció que quedaban veinte minutos del plazo establecido. La inconfundible estrella de un Shurimon se dirigía hacia nosotras.

— ¡Reload, Opossumon!

Mirai gritó aquello al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para evitar ver cómo esa estrella nos cercenaba las cabezas. Opossumon salió de su Xros Loader y evolucionó en Cho-Hakkaimon justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de Shurimon haciendo girar su gigantesco martillo.

Nuevamente escuché un grito de Katsura y me giré velozmente para ver que ella tenía problemas contra un Ninjamon que intentaba arrebatarle el pergamino. Kyubimon fue lo suficientemente hábil para derrotarlo y continuaron.

De repente fuimos golpeabas por el inconfundible ancla de Mermaimon. Kiyoshi nos había alcanzado. Rosemon consiguió atarlo junto con el resto de sus Digimons gracias a sus enredaderas y nosotras continuamos. Habríamos tomado de nuevo la ventaja de no ser por los cinco Shurimons que aparecieron frente a nosotras y el ataque que la Lilamon de Kyoko nos lanzaba por la espalda.

No lo entendí. Si teníamos que luchar contra los hombres de Satanmon, ¿porqué pelear también entre nosotros?

Piedmon no tuvo más remedio que enfrascarse en una lucha contra Lilamon.

Escuchamos una explosión a nuestras espaldas y pronto pudimos ver que Kiyoshi volvía a la contienda. Dorulumon no tuvo problemas para abatir a los Shurimons que nos tapaban el paso pero los enemigos no dejaban de aparecer. Vi a un Ninjamon que intentaba arrebatarle el pergamino a Kiyoshi y fue entonces que lo comprendí. Esos Digimons querían evitar que llegáramos con nuestros pergaminos al portal.

— ¡Cambio de planes, Mirai! —exclamé y ella asintió—. ¡Reload, Sparrowmon!

Sparrowmon salió de mi Xros Loader y me monté en él de un salto. Le tendí la mano a Mirai para que la tomara pero un ataque de Shurimon consiguió provocarle un corte en el antebrazo derecho. Piedmon escuchó gritar a mi pequeña amiga y atacó a aquél Shurimon con su _Hechizo Final_. Nuevamente intenté tomar la mano de Mirai y esta vez sí conseguimos que ella se montara sobre Sparrowmon.

Quedaban quince minutos cuando logramos distinguir el portal, estaba a poco más de dos kilómetros de distancia. Fuimos golpeadas por dos esferas de energía, cortesía de Lilamon. Recargué a Lucemon y él se encargó de dejar atrás a nuestros enemigos con su _Choque Galáctico_. Sin embargo, sentimos la embestida que Moosemon nos dio tras dar un salto.

Aquello fue positivo ya que ese golpe nos empujó para atravesar el portal.


	16. Capítulo XV: El Reto de la Zona Disco

XV

¿Quién es la perdedora?

El Reto de la Zona Disco

Caímos bruscamente sobre una superficie plana.

Kiyoshi llegó detrás de nosotros y se encargó de que Moosemon volviera a su forma de Hawkmon antes de devolverlo al Xros Loader. Mirai lloraba a causa de la herida de su brazo, Cutemon volvió a ser nuestra salvación cuando se encargó de curar las heridas. Mis Digimons habían vuelto ya a mi Xros Loader, me pregunté en qué momento había sido eso.

Escuchamos los gritos de Katsura y Kyoko, ambas atravesaron el portal segundos antes de que se cerrara. Kyoko se aferró a Kyubimon con fuerza pero Katsura salió volando del lomo del Digimon y se deslizó por la plataforma soltando un grito. Corrí para sujetarla y logré atrapar su mano antes de que ella cayera al vacío.

Nos encontrábamos en la cima de una montaña.

Ayudé a Katsura a subir de nuevo y ella me agradeció con una sonrisa. Mirai y yo nos aseguramos de que ella estuviera en una pieza.

La montaña estaba llena de discos incrustados entre las rocas que hacían de plataformas sobre las que supuse debíamos correr para el siguiente reto. Tardamos un poco en recuperar el aliento pero parecía que no tendríamos descanso pues Satanmon volvió a aparecer.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Zona Disco! —anunció—. Es hora de su siguiente reto. Tendrán cuarenta minutos para bajar de esta montaña y llegar al portal que se encuentra abajo. La única regla es que no pueden caer de ninguna de los discos. Si llegan a caer, perderán el fuego y morirán. La montaña ha sido modificada para evitar que cualquiera vuelva a subir en caso de que lleguen a resbalar o algo semejante. Pueden trabajar en equipo o de forma individual. ¡Buena suerte y nos veremos en la Zona Dulce!

Satanmon desapareció y vimos aparecer sobre nuestras cabezas las barras verdes, de nuevo, y el reloj holográfico. La mujer comenzó a contar un minuto entero antes de que se diera la señal para partir. Tiempo suficiente para planear una estrategia.

—Yo quiero ir con Umiko —suplicó Mirai.

—Son estúpidas si piensan que de algo sirve trabajar en equipo —nos espetó Kyoko tras ver que yo le dedicaba una sonrisa a Mirai como respuesta—. Sólo uno de nosotros puede volver a la Zona Verde. ¿Qué harán si son ustedes dos quienes llegan ahí?

—Como si ellas pudieran llegar ahí —se burló Kiyoshi con tono hiriente—. No llegaran a la Zona Dulce. Ishikawa es débil y Minamoto es una perdedora.

La bofetada que Mirai le propinó resonó en nuestros oídos. Con la mejilla roja, Kiyoshi le dio un empujón a la pequeña y yo tuve que tomarla por los hombros para alejarla del peligro.

—Más te vale que no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima —sentenció Kiyoshi.

— ¡Y tú no vuelvas a llamarme _perdedora_! —respondió Mirai con voz aguda—. ¡Yo llegaré a la Zona Verde y me aseguraré de que tú pierdas!

Me llevé aparte a Mirai para evitar que comenzaran a pelear. Todo aquello nos distrajo y no escuchamos el momento en el que la voz femenina contó los últimos diez segundos. Escuchamos la señal y al punto, todas las plataformas se inclinaron y nosotros resbalamos. Nuestros Xros Loaders brillaron y resguardaron los datos de los pergaminos en su interior.

Recargué a Sparrowmon y me solté de la plataforma para caer sobre su lomo, llevándome conmigo a Mirai. Nos levantamos en el aire seguidas por Kiyoshi y Aquilamon. Kyoko recargó a Infermon y se montó sobre él junto con Katsura.

Sparrowmon y nosotras tomamos la delantera cuando llegaron los ataques.

¿En serio? ¿No podíamos hacer una carrera de velocidad solamente?

Aquilamon nos embistió con sus cuernos provocando que Sparrowmon se desestabilizara. Nosotras contraatacamos con el _Random Lasser_, Mirai se aferró con fuerza a mi cintura para no caer. Infermon nos atacó con un bombardeo de esferas de fuego y Rosemon salió de mi Xros Loader para bloquear el ataque y usó un rayo de energía para destruir a Infermon. Vimos la nube de Datos levantarse en el aire y Kyoko gritó una maldición en contra nuestra. Katsura fue veloz para recargar a Piximon y su Digimon las encerró en una burbuja de color rosa para evitar que cayeran. No pude evitar sentirme satisfecha al haber eliminado al Digimon de Kyoko.

— ¡Rosemon, destruye esa burbuja! —ordené.

Sin embargo, Piximon lanzó un par de bombas en contra nuestra y Rosemon se dedicó a bloquear los ataques. Sparrowmon apretó el paso y seguimos adelante dejando en el olvido a Katsura y Kyoko. Lo que teníamos que hacer era llegar al portal en una pieza.

Eso no quiere decir que dejamos de atacar. Mientras Rosemon bloqueaba los ataques, Sparrowmon disparaba su _Random Lasser _a diestra y siniestra. Creímos haber dejado atrás a Kiyoshi cuando llegó el ataque de Aquilamon y Rosemon, por colocarse entre nosotras y el ataque, fue abatida y volvió a su forma de Tanemon. Mirai lo atrapó y Sparrowmon giró para enfrentarse con Aquilamon. La sonrisa que esbozaba Kiyoshi demostraba que no permitiría que nosotras continuáramos sin antes luchar contra él.

Quedaban quince minutos.

Pensé entonces en Mirai. No quería que ella se involucrara en una batalla que seguramente acabaría con ella. Tenía que protegerla.

—Mirai —dije mientras aferraba con más fuerza mi Xros Loader—. Quédate sobre Sparrowmon y sigue adelante —levanté mi aparato y añadí con voz potente—: ¡Reload, Cheepmon!

Esa bola de plumas negras y brillantes ojos amarillos salió de mi Xros Loader lanzando un ataque. El _Canto Sónico _de Cheepmon consistía en lanzar ondas sonoras de su pico para aturdir al enemigo. Aquello hizo efecto, Aquilamon tardó un momento en recuperarse. Tiempo suficiente para evolucionar a Cheepmon en Devidramon.

Salté del lomo de Sparrowmon para situarme detrás de la cabeza de Devidramon y le indiqué a Sparrowmon que siguiera adelante. Él se negó a continuar sin mí. Tenía que vencer a Kiyoshi para poder salir de ahí.

Devidramon atacó lanzando rayos de energía roja de sus ojos, ataque que Aquilamon bloqueó cubriéndose con sus alas. A pesar de eso, las plumas de Aquilamon se prendieron en llamas y yo sonreí con satisfacción. Los poderes de mi Devidramon eran mil veces más destructivos que los de cualquier Devidramon normal.

Herido, Aquilamon cayó en picada y Kiyoshi consiguió sujetarse del borde de una de las plataformas. Devidramon atacó nuevamente y logramos hacer que Aquilamon estallara en una nube de Datos.

Como sabía, los poderes de mi Digimon eran inigualables.

Lanzamos entonces un ataque en contra de Kiyoshi y golpeamos sus manos, consiguiendo que soltara la plataforma y cayera al vacío.

Y entonces, la luz que salía del Xros Loader de Mirai nos cegó por completo. Escuché un fuerte gruñido y cuando recuperé la visión pude ver que su Dorulumon había evolucionado. Mirai se encontraba sobre su lomo y estiraba uno de sus pequeños y delgados brazos para sujetar la mano de Kiyoshi.

JagerDorulumon se sostenía sólo sobre sus patas traseras y había perforado la plataforma con su taladro para evitar caer mientras Mirai realizaba su tarea heroica.

— ¿Quién es la perdedora ahora? —la escuché exclamar—. ¡Rápido, toma mi mano!

Me pareció que estaba siendo estúpida. Teníamos la oportunidad de escapar y dejar a Kiyoshi atrás, ¿por qué querría salvarle la vida?

Con todo, Kiyoshi tomó su mano y subió también a JagerDorulumon, mismo que se alejó saltando encima de todas las plataformas. Debí haberlo atacado con Devidramon estando ahí pero simplemente apretamos el paso y los tres atravesamos el portal al mismo tiempo.


	17. Capítulo XVI: El Reto de la Zona Dulce

XVI

Las Lágrimas de Mirai

El Reto de la Zona Dulce

Salimos expulsados del portal y caímos encima de Kyoko y Katsura, que ya habían llegado. JagerDorulumon era tan pesado que me quitó el aire de golpe cuando cayó sobre mi espalda. Lo quité de encima de mí con un codazo y él perdió su evolución para entrar al Xros Loader de Mirai. Logré levantarme con un intenso dolor de espalda y vi que Cheepmon había estado debajo de mí todo el tiempo. Se levantó con torpeza y revoloteó en círculos para devolverle la movilidad a sus alas. Intercambiamos una sonrisa y volvió a mi Xros Loader. Me percaté de la forma en la que Kiyoshi mi miraba. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo poderoso que era mi emplumado amigo. Le dediqué una sonrisa de suficiencia y pronto me encontré envuelta en el fuerte abrazo de Mirai.

— ¡Lo logramos, Umiko, lo logramos! —decía ella.

Estaba contenta y orgullosa de sí misma por haber llegado a la Zona Dulce. Cada vez estábamos más cerca de la Zona Verde y ella seguía entre nosotros. No pude evitar sonreírle y abrazarla de vuelta.

Nuestro emotivo momento se vio interrumpido cuando Kyoko se abalanzó sobre mí y me derribó de un empujón. Pronto ya la tenía apresándome con sus rodillas e intentaba golpearme. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y en su rostro se veía la furia, la impotencia y el dolor por haber perdido a un Digimon. Pronto sentí el primer puñetazo y el segundo llegó inmediatamente después.

— ¡Kyoko! —exclamó Katsura y corrió para separarnos.

Mirai se unió a la contienda para ayudarme a ponerme de pie mientras yo intentaba detener el sangrado nasal que los golpes de Kyoko habían provocado.

— ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré, Ishikawa! —exclamaba Kyoko totalmente enloquecida, Katsura la sujetaba de los brazos para evitar que volviera a golpearme—. ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Mataste a Keramon y yo te mataré a ti!

Me partió el corazón verla llorar de esa manera pero, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien? Me limité a darle la espalda y me alejé con Mirai tomándome de la mano.

El asunto no terminó ahí pues sentí el empujón que Kiyoshi me dio cuando pasamos enfrente de él. Sin duda le había dolido la muerte de Aquilamon. Mirai y él se miraron fijamente por unos segundos antes de que Kiyoshi bufara y se alejara. Alcancé a ver cómo enjugaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, era tan discreto que nadie además de nosotras se dio cuenta.

Una vez que Cutemon curó los golpes que Kyoko me propinó, avanzamos hacia la ciudad que teníamos enfrente. Eran casas de galleta y había un dulce aroma en el ambiente. Mirai esbozó una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar pensar que se veía tierna.

— ¡Son dulces! —Exclamó ella echando a correr entre las casas—. ¡Todo está hecho de dulces!

Sonreí y la seguí para asegurarme de que no detonara alguna trampa o algo parecido.

Fuimos recibidos por una Lunamon y un Spadamon que nos ofrecieron bandejas llenas de dulces y galletas. Mirai las devoró como si jamás hubiera comido nada azucarado. Tomé un caramelo de limón y al tenerlo en mi boca me pregunté cuándo había sido la última vez que comí algo. Nos sentamos en bancas a la sombra de frondosos árboles para reponer energías mientras devorábamos los dulces. Mirai fue quien comió más y no paraba de exclamar que todo era delicioso.

Kiyoshi se apartó del grupo tras tomar un puñado de galletas.

Alimentamos también a nuestros Digimons y tras casi una hora de descansar, Spadamon nos condujo hacia el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el siguiente reto.

Era una fábrica de dulces gigantesca.

Mirai me tomaba por un brazo y con el otro seguía comiendo galletas azucaradas, no había borrado su sonrisa y se notaba más animada que de costumbre. Kyoko pasó detrás de mí y me golpeó con el hombro derecho. Me di cuenta en ese momento de que nuestra amistad, que se había forjado entre tantas batallas compartidas mientras nos desvelábamos jugando, no existía más. Era difícil aceptarlo. Valoraba la amistad de Kyoko pero tenía que hacerme a la idea de que eso no importaría si sólo nosotras llegábamos a la Zona Verde. Mucho menos siendo que yo había contribuido a que su Digimon favorito, Keramon, falleciera.

Spadamon nos hizo subir a un ascensor que nos trasladó a una plataforma. Frente a nosotros había una serie de obstáculos semejantes a los de la Zona Arena, aunque de menor tamaño y en menor cantidad. Estábamos a gran altura y debajo de nosotros había afiladas púas que esperaban a que nosotros cayéramos. Al fondo estaba el portal y tendríamos que correr sobre pequeñas plataformas en las que difícilmente podríamos subir dos de nosotros al mismo tiempo. Lo peor de todo era que las diminutas plataformas se movían. Satanmon ya nos estaba esperando.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Zona Dulce! Su siguiente reto no necesita muchas explicaciones. Tendrán que atravesar estos obstáculos para poder llegar al portal. La única regla es que no pueden usar a ningún Digimon. Tienen quince minutos para llegar al otro lado. ¡Nos veremos en la Zona Espada!

Desapareció tras su breve explicación y volvió a aparecer el cronómetro al mismo tiempo que cuatro plataformas flotaban para colocarse frente a nosotros.

—Diez —comenzó a contar la voz mecánica.

—Umiko… —exclamó Mirai aterrada y la vi dar un paso hacia atrás—. Tengo miedo…

—Nueve.

—Escucha —le dije a Mirai y la tomé por los hombros, Kiyoshi, Kyoko y Katsura ya tenían los pies sobre sus plataformas—. Mirai, ya sólo nos quedan dos zonas.

—Ocho.

—Puedes hacerlo —intenté convencerla aunque lo cierto es que también lo decía para mí misma—. Sólo sigue mis pasos, ¿bien? Haz lo mismo que haga yo.

—Siete.

Mirai asintió y vi un atisbo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Cinco.

—No temas —le supliqué y la abracé con fuerza—. Todo saldrá bien.

—Cuatro.

Me devolvió el abrazo y la escuché sollozar contra mi pecho.

Jamás me habría imaginado que aquella sería la despedida.

—Tres.

La ayudé a subir a su plataforma y tuve que asegurarme de que mantenía bien el equilibrio.

—Dos.

Subí a mi propia plataforma e intercambié con ella una mirada de complicidad. Sus ojos cubiertos por una capa de lágrimas se cruzaron con los míos y nuevamente deseé que si ella debía morir, al menos no sufriera demasiado.

—Uno.

Escuchamos la señal y nos pusimos en marcha. Kiyoshi fue el primero en avanzar. Le siguió Kyoko, Katsura, yo fui la cuarta y Mirai me siguió. Debíamos avanzar con cuidado para evitar caer a las púas que nos esperaban abajo. Di un salto para pasar a la siguiente plataforma y tuve que detenerme un momento para recuperar el equilibrio. Mirai seguía mis pasos.

Llegué entonces al primer obstáculo. Había un aro de fuego que tenía que atravesar para llegar a la siguiente plataforma. Retrocedí y tomé vuelo para dar un salto y lanzarme por el aro de fuego. Caí de bruces sobre la plataforma y me levanté con torpeza. Mirai me miró aterrada y al punto supe que no podría hacerlo. Di otro salto y pasé a la siguiente plataforma, que comenzó a moverse provocando que mi cuerpo diera una sacudida. Escuché a Mirai gritar y me giré para ver que tenía una pequeña quemadura en la pierna derecha. Por lo demás, estaba ilesa. Seguí avanzando y las cosas comenzaron a complicarse.

Todos nos detuvimos en cuatro plataformas estáticas que nos separaban de la otra mitad de los obstáculos. La razón por la que no continuamos era un muro de rayos lasser que desaparecían cada tanto. Kiyoshi rompió un trozo de su camiseta para lanzarla contra los rayos lasser y éstos quemaron la tela convirtiéndola en cenizas.

No podíamos cruzar sólo así.

Mirai llegó entonces pero tras dar un salto provocó que nuestras plataformas se sacudieran. Katsura resbaló de la suya y atravesó el muro de rayos lasser soltando un grito. Cayó en otra plataforma al otro lado con severos cortes en los brazos y las piernas. Chillaba como una condenada y la sangre brotaba a chorros.

La atención se centró entonces en Mirai.

—Lo… Lo siento… —musitó ella y retrocedió un paso.

El muro desapareció entonces, Kiyoshi y Kyoko saltaron para llegar a la siguiente plataforma. Antes de que los rayos lasser aparecieran de pronto, tomé a Mirai de la mano y ambas saltamos. Los láseres consiguieron quemar el tobillo derecho de Mirai y la sangre se hizo presente. Cutemon apareció y curó la herida provocada tras nuestro salto. Sin embargo, se había desatado ya el caos.

Aún chillando de dolor, Katsura se levantó y le propinó una fuerte bofetada a Mirai por haber provocado ese accidente. Me quedé con la pequeña mientras los otros tres seguían corriendo y saltando para sortear los obstáculos. Miré el reloj y vi que los segundos avanzaban rápidamente. Logramos continuar y dejamos de fijarnos en el camino para saltar al azar sobre las plataformas. Escuchamos gritar a Kyoko cuando quedó atrapada en uno de los aros de fuego. Se quitó la chaqueta que usaba pero las quemaduras habían traspasado las telas y su piel sangraba.

Sé que cualquiera habría esperado que ocurriera algo heroico pero la realidad fue totalmente distinta.

Ocurrió cuando Kiyoshi y Mirai fueron a dar a la misma plataforma y ella, torpemente, le dio un empujón a él cuando echó a correr. Kiyoshi debió tomarlo como un ataque pues se detuvo en seco y la miró con auténtico odio. Mirai retrocedió con piernas temblorosas y buscó auxilio en mí, yo ya la esperaba junto al portal.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que no hubo oportunidad de evitarlo.

Kiyoshi le propinó un fuerte golpe a Mirai que la desestabilizó y provocó que se tambaleara. Cayó de la plataforma y se aferró con sus pequeños dedos para no caer. La escuché sollozar y con un vacío en el estómago, intenté correr en su auxilio. Kyoko me sujetó por los brazos y me detuvo.

Vi la mirada triste de esa pequeña cuando musitó algo hacia Kiyoshi, que la miraba desde la plataforma y aferraba con fuerza los puños.

—No… Por favor… —la escuché decir con voz quebradiza.

— ¡Mirai…! —exclamé con voz ahogada sin dejar de forcejear con Kyoko para liberarme y ayudarla.

Kiyoshi dudó en el último segundo y estuvo a punto de retroceder. Sin embargo, le dedicó sus últimas palabras a Mirai antes de darle un pisotón a sus manos.

—Te lo dije, Minamoto. Eres una perdedora.

— ¡Umiko…!

Mirai cayó soltando un agudo grito. La forma en la que exclamó mi nombre con aquella voz aterrada y desesperada fue suficiente para provocar que mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos. Lo último que escuché de ella fue el sonido de su cuerpo siendo atravesado por las púas y algo semejante a un gemido de dolor. Grité con tal fuerza que creí que desgarraría mis cuerdas vocales. Rompí en llanto sin dejar de forcejear contra Kyoko. Sentí aún más rabia cuando Kiyoshi pasó frente a mí dedicándome una mirada de suficiencia.

De repente perdí todas las fuerzas de continuar y me habría derrumbado de rodillas en el suelo de no ser por la forma en la que Kyoko tiró de mi para hacerme entrar al portal, dejando atrás el cuerpo de Mirai que en ese momento debía estar perforado por las púas y bañado en sangre.

Su grito resonaba en mis oídos así como todo lo que podía ver eran sus ojos marrones anegados en lágrimas.


	18. Capítulo XVII: El Reto de la Zona Espada

XVII

La Última Batalla

El Reto de la Zona Espada

Ni siquiera cuando llegamos a la Zona Espada pude dejar de llorar.

Kyoko me tomó por los hombros para hacer que me sentara sobre el césped y ella me hizo compañía envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo. Ahí estaba de nuevo mi amiga, sabía que no podía odiarme para siempre pero su cariño no funcionaba. Me sentía terrible, era imposible describirlo. Sólo podía escuchar el grito de Mirai y sólo podía ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Sentía los brazos de Kyoko rodeándome y presionándome con fuerza. Lo único que quería en ese momento era vencer en el juego sádico de Satanmon para volver al mundo real y olvidar todo.

Cutemon ya no estaba entre nosotros así que para Katsura era casi imposible mantenerse en pie con tantas heridas en su cuerpo. Me pregunté si acaso sucumbiría pronto y el reto de la Zona Espada sería sólo entre Kiyoshi, Kyoko y yo.

Logré recobrar la compostura sintiendo aún el nudo en mi garganta. No quería admitirlo pero vaya que me había encariñado con Mirai Minamoto tras nuestro breve momento a solas en la Zona Magma. Y sus ojos nuevamente aparecieron, su grito desgarrador…

Piedmon salió de mi Xros Loader sólo para darme una palmada en la espalda. Esbocé una triste sonrisa y asentí para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien. Piedmon no se convenció pero igualmente volvió a mi Xros Loader tras recordarme que él y el resto de mi equipo estaban conmigo y me acompañaban en mi dolor.

Sólo entonces me fijé en lo que había frente a nosotros. Ocho pedestales enormes en los que estaba dibujado un patrón. Tenían nuestros nombres escritos pero debajo de ellos había un espacio en blanco.

Los pergaminos.

Conseguí sacar el mío del Xros Loader y lo abrí. En él estaba escrito parcialmente el nombre de Kyoko. Comencé a especular acerca de lo que debía tratarse el siguiente reto cuando me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

El sádico juego había dado inicio con diez jugadores, las mejores diez puntuaciones. Sin embargo, los pedestales eran únicamente ocho. Umiko Ishikawa, Mirai Minamoto, Kiyoshi Nagiza, Kyoko Kazuma, Katsura Tanaka, Kenta Suzuki, Reiji Koryuji y Kumiko Matsuki.

Ocho jugadores, ocho pedestales.

Pero, ¿y los otros dos?

Me di cuenta en ese momento de que había gato encerrado. Aquellos dos misteriosos sujetos encapuchados que se alejaron de nosotros en la Zona Verde…

— ¿No les parece raro que solamente haya ocho pedestales siendo que habían seleccionado a los mejores diez?

Escuché la voz de Kiyoshi a mis espaldas y supe que él pensaba lo mismo que yo.

—Es cierto… —comentó Kyoko incrédula—. Eso significa que… Esos sujetos de la Zona Verde…

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Zona Espada!

Satanmon apareció en el momento justo para impedir que Kyoko hablara de lo que seguramente era un plan para matarnos a todos o algo peor. Kyoko pareció haberse dado cuenta de eso mismo pues miró con odio a Satanmon y adoptó una pose defensiva. Kiyoshi y yo la imitamos, Katsura estaba muy débil como para contribuir con nosotros.

—Es hora del último reto —decía Satanmon—. Les pediré, antes que nada, que avancen hasta los pedestales que tienen enfrente. Busquen sus nombres y coloquen el pergamino de la Zona Shinobi debajo de ellos.

Obedecimos. Cuando coloqué mi pergamino sobre el pedestal, éste se fundió con el mármol y apareció una inscripción con letras mayúsculas:

UMIKO ISHIKAWA V.S KYOKO KAZUMA

Retrocedí un par de pasos y vi la expresión de terror que Kiyoshi esbozaba mientras en su pedestal terminaba de remarcarse la inscripción:

KIYOSHI NAGIZA V.S KATSURA TANAKA

Comencé a respirar agitadamente cuando comprendí las reglas del último reto.

Para salir, tendríamos que enfrentar al contrincante que se nos había impuesto en los pedestales. Seguramente todo había sido planeado para que sólo dos de nosotros llegáramos a ese punto y únicamente uno saliera victorioso. Pero suponiendo que dos de los cuatro sobrevivieran a la batalla, ¿qué ocurriría entonces?

—Como pueden ver, tendrán que luchar contra la persona cuyo nombre aparece en sus pedestales —decía Satanmon y en el cielo aparecieron nuestras imágenes holográficas remarcando bien con quién tendríamos que pelear—. Para salir de aquí y volver a la Zona Verde, tendrán asesinar a su contrincante. Sólo pueden utilizar dos Digimons. Tendrán veinte minutos antes de que el portal se abra. Sólo podrán atravesarlo si no están heridos de gravedad.

Escuchamos la señal para comenzar al mismo tiempo que Satanmon desaparecía.

Todos estábamos aterrados y poco nos importó que el tiempo comenzara a correr. Respirábamos casi al mismo ritmo, nuestros hombros subían y bajaban, la angustia se reflejaba en nuestros ojos.

Ninguno quería hacerlo.

Sin embargo, el instinto de supervivencia de todos actuó por sí mismo.

— ¡Reload, Kazemon!

— ¡Reload, Piximon!

— ¡Reload, Crabmon!

— ¡Reload, Rosemon!

Tenía a Kyoko y Kazemon frente a mí. Kiyoshi y Crabmon enfrentaban a Katsura y Piximon. Kiyoshi tronó sus puños y Crabmon hizo sonar sus tenazas en un vano intento de parecer amenazador. Katsura, mareada y herida, estaba totalmente aterrada. Piximon soltó un sonido similar a un gruñido.

Pero todo se reducía a ese encuentro entre Kyoko y yo. Nos mirábamos con angustia, parecía que intentábamos comunicarnos con la mirada nuestros temores. Ninguna quería herir a la otra pero terminamos por adoptar posiciones de pelea. Rosemon y Kazemon lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo que Crabmon evolucionaba en Seasarmon. Piximon no evolucionó y supe que Kiyoshi no tardaría en terminar con su batalla. Dejé de observarlo y simplemente me concentré en lo que tenía que hacer.

Kyoko y yo compartíamos una serie de aditamentos que nos ayudaban a evolucionar a nuestros Digimons adquiridos con virus. Así que ella utilizó uno de esos objetos, llamado _Emblema de la Oscuridad_, para hacer evolucionar a Kazemon en ChaosKazemon.

ChaosKazemon era idéntica a Kazemon excepto por su piel blanca, sus ropas negras y su cabello rojo. Yo también poseía ese aditamento para evolucionar a Cheepmon pero, para mi mala suerte, tiempo atrás había descubierto que no podía utilizarlo con ningún otro Digimon excepto…

Decidí dejar ese truco bajo la manga.

Rosemon atacó con un potente rayo de energía que golpeó a ChaosKazemon aunque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla fuera de combate. ChaosKazemon se recuperó e hizo aparecer un látigo de color rojo cubierto de espinas en sus manos. Lo utilizó para atar a Rosemon y el látigo emitió una descarga eléctrica que hizo gritar a mi Digimon.

Algo ocurrió en ese momento, algo que sólo pude percibir cuando ocurrió conmigo.

Sentí perfectamente el dolor de Rosemon como si ChaosKazemon me estuviera atacando a mí. Me fijé entonces en Kyoko y vi que se presionaba con fuerza el estómago. Rosemon había golpeado a ChaosKazemon en el estómago.

Ese era el secreto para ganar el reto.

Si mataba a los Digimons de Kyoko, la mataría a ella.

Rosemon consiguió liberarse del látigo de ChaosKazemon y atacó con una lluvia de espinas que habría acribillado a ChaosKazemon de no ser por el escudo de energía que hizo aparecer. Las espinas se desintegraron con sólo acercarse a su escudo y sólo lo retiró por un segundo para lanzar una estocada con una espada de energía roja que se clavó en el estómago de Rosemon y la atravesó de lado a lado. Vi cómo la imagen de Rosemon comenzaba a distorsionarse y yo estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, gritando y cubriendo mi estómago aparentemente herido.

— ¡Re-Reload…! —Musité con voz ahogada—. ¡Reload, Piedmon…!

Rosemon volvió a mi Xros Loader justo antes de que se convirtiera en datos. Piedmon salió entonces y lanzó su ataque ni bien se había materializado en el campo de batalla. Las cuatro espadas se clavaron en el pecho de ChaosKazemon y vi a Kyoko caer de espaldas, sin aire y con el pecho ensangrentado. ChaosKazemon lanzó un rayo de energía de sus manos que Piedmon consiguió esquivar y atacó con su _Hechizo Final_. El ataque impactó de lleno a ChaosKazemon y, soltando un grito, se convirtió en datos.

Creí que todo había terminado cuando Kyoko se levantó. Estaba muy debilitada pero consiguió reunir la energía suficiente para levantar su Xros Loader.

— ¡Reload Karminmon…!

Cayó de bruces tras pronunciar aquello y supe que cualquier golpe que le diéramos a Karminmon lograría derrotar a Kyoko.

Karminmon no era fácil de vencer, claro.

Ni bien salió del Xros Loader de Kyoko, aquella guerrera de armadura roja atacó a Piedmon con su espada de fuego. Mi Digimon era muy ágil así que logró esquivar el ataque de Karminmon. Usó de nuevo el _Hechizo Final_ que Karminmon consiguió esquivar y el ataque fue a dar contra Seasarmon. Kiyoshi me fulminó con la mirada e intenté hacer caso omiso.

Con una lluvia de puñetazos en el estómago, Karminmon intentó abatir a Piedmon. Yo fui a dar al suelo sin poder respirar, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido y me costó mucho levantarme para utilizar mi truco y ponerle fin a la batalla. Cuando logré estar de pie, Piedmon tenía a Karminmon sujeta por el cuello y tenía una de sus espadas enterrada en el estómago de la guerrera Digimon. Karminmon estalló en una nube de Datos y Kyoko cayó de bruces escupiendo sangre. La vi caer y pronto dejó de moverse.

No me costó mucho entender que sin las energías de Kyoko, Karminmon no podía luchar. Estábamos conectados con nuestros Digimons de aquella manera así que cuando ChaosKazemon fue abatida, Kyoko no tenía las energías suficientes para seguir luchando. Cuando recargó a Karminmon, su Digimon ya estaba tan debilitada como ella.

— ¿Estás bien, Umiko? —me preguntó Piedmon acercándose a mí y poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho.

Asentí y me acerqué lentamente a Kyoko haciendo caso omiso de la pelea que Kiyoshi y Katsura aún mantenían. Me dejé caer junto a la que había sido mi amiga… La verdad es que no pude seguir avanzando más. Busqué su pulso pero no lo encontré.

— ¡Umiko! —me llamó Piedmon acercándose a mí.

El dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo me impedía pensar, me impedía continuar. De pronto ya me encontraba derrotada, con la cara contra el césped, viendo cómo Piximon intentaba defenderse de Seasarmon aunque Katsura ya había perdido el conocimiento y estaba tendida de una forma tan patética como me encontraba yo.

—Umiko… —soltó Piedmon cuando se arrodilló junto a mí, escuché la angustia reflejada en su voz y no encontraba las palabras para decirle que me dejara ahí, que ya no podía continuar—. Umiko, levántate… —me suplicó.

Desde donde me encontraba vi a Seasarmon vencer a Piximon. La nube de Datos se levantó en el cielo y escuché los pasos apresurados de Kiyoshi cuando se dirigió hacia mí.

—Arriba, Ishikawa —exigió y sentí que me levantaba para rodear sus hombros con mi brazo derecho para que yo me pusiera en pie.

—Vete, Nagiza… —alcancé a musitar—. Yo ya no puedo… No tengo más fuerzas…

¿De dónde salió esa Umiko débil?

No lo sé.

Creo que mi fortaleza se había ido con Mirai.

—No hagas esto —insistió Kiyoshi—. Tienes que llegar a la Zona Verde.

—Cutemon ya no está aquí para curar mis heridas —le dije lastimeramente—. No puedo, Nagiza. Déjame aquí…

Le supliqué pero él me obligó a seguir avanzando hasta el portal.

Fue hasta después que comprendí que Kiyoshi no era tan despiadado como parecía pero en ese momento sólo me podía preguntar por qué no me asesinaba y se iba para llegar victorioso a la Zona Verde.

—Hazlo por Minamoto, Ishikawa —me ordenó con firmeza—. Ella querría que tú llegaras a la Zona Verde. ¿Quieres caer aquí sin dar pelea?

Aquellas palabras me llenaron de la fuerza que al parecer se había esfumado. No sé cómo pero conseguí apoyar mis pies sobre la tierra y me aferré con fuerza a su hombro y conseguí avanzar. Levanté el rostro. Piedmon me dedicó una sincera sonrisa y Kiyoshi me miró con satisfacción.

Conseguimos atravesar el portal aunque yo daba pasos lentos y torpes.

No iba a rendirme así de fácil, iba a luchar.

Por mis Digimons.

Por mi prometido que me esperaba en casa.

Por la bondad que Kiyoshi mostró entonces.

Por Kyoko, Kumiko, Kenta, Reiji y Katsura.

Por Mirai.


	19. Capítulo XVIII: El Reto de la Zona Verde

XVIII

Kai Hiromi y Natsu Kazuki

El Reto de la Zona Verde

Mis heridas desaparecieron cuando pisé el césped de la Zona Verde. Incluso podía respirar mucho mejor. Kiyoshi me dio una palmada en la espalda antes de adelantarse y avanzar un par de pasos antes de detenerse en seco.

Supe perfectamente lo que le ocurría.

Los dos sujetos encapuchados que habíamos visto antes se encontraban ahí. Impasibles. Silenciosos. Nos observaban. Y detrás de ellos se encontraba Satanmon acompañado por un Myotismon.

Yo tenía razón, ellos estaban detrás de todo.

—Vaya… —comentó uno de ellos—. Parece que no comprendieron la regla principal del juego.

Esa voz…

Pero, ¿cómo podía ser posible?

Retrocedí un paso cuando lo vi descubrir su rostro. Aquellos ojos marrones, aquellas facciones angulosas, el cabello negro y un poco largo, su expresión de indiferencia… ¿Cómo fue que no lo reconocí cuando lo vi por primera vez?

— ¿Kai…? —logré articular y Kiyoshi me miró incrédulo.

— ¿Lo conoces? —me preguntó, casi era como si me culpara de haber iniciado el sádico juego en primer lugar.

—Es mi prometido —le expliqué, yo estaba tan confundida como él—. Kai Hiromi, se supone que vamos a casarnos en un par de meses…

— ¿Tu prometido? —repitió Kiyoshi y yo asentí—. ¿Y quién es el otro sujeto? —preguntó mirando al encapuchado que estaba junto a Kai.

—Oh, tú también me conoces, Kiyoshi —respondió el aludido y se descubrió el rostro.

Inexpresivo, Kiyoshi lo corroboró.

—Natsu —dijo—. Natsu Kazuki.

— ¿Quién es él? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué relación tiene contigo?

Necesitaba comenzar a atar cabos.

—Solía ser mi mejor amigo —me explicó Kiyoshi—. No lo volví a ver desde que él fue transferido a otro instituto.

¿Qué relación podrían tener mi prometido y su mejor amigo con todos nosotros?

—Cuando partieron de aquí se les dijo que el primero en llegar a la Zona Verde sería el ganador —comenzó a recitar Natsu—. Lo que no consigo entender es… ¿Cómo fue que no entendieron que sólo debía llegar uno con vida?

— ¿No fuimos lo suficientemente claros con las reglas? —secundó Kai y sentí ganas de abofetearlo—. ¿Tenemos que matarlos a ambos para hacerlos entender?

—Tú… —fue mi respuesta, mi voz rebozaba odio—. ¡Tú mataste a Mirai y a Kyoko!

Sentí un par de lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, Kiyoshi me sostuvo antes de que me abalanzara sobre él y le rompiera el cráneo a punta de puñetazos.

Kai rió con frialdad y se mantuvo en su sitio mientras me lanzaba su monólogo claramente preparado con anterioridad.

— ¿Sabes lo que siente ser desplazado por culpa de un estúpido videojuego _online, _Umiko?

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —le espeté, me sentía herida.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Nagiza? —Aportó Natsu—. ¿No te es familiar esa situación?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió Kiyoshi.

—Natsu y yo nos conocimos en una de esas convenciones estúpidas que se organizaban para los fanáticos del juego —explicó Kai—. Mientras tú despilfarrabas tu dinero, Umiko, yo tuve una amena conversación con Natsu y llegamos a la conclusión de que estábamos hartos de estar siempre en segundo plano.

—Así que reunimos a los diez mejores jugadores para darles una lección —secundó Natsu y esbozó una sonrisa—. En realidad no teníamos pensado que ustedes participaran en esto pero las cosas se dieron así.

—Nosotros le ordenamos a mi Satanmon que se hiciera pasar por la mente maestra —continuó Kai—. Teníamos pensado desquitar nuestra furia con el sobreviviente pero tendremos que darles una lección por su evidente falta de atención.

—Así que, finalistas, es hora de último reto —concluyó Natsu—. Si logran vencernos en una batalla, podrán salir ambos al mundo real.

Actué antes de que pudieran si quiera hacer un movimiento.

Una de las evoluciones que podía hacer con los virus era Mastermon, parte de la línea evolutiva de Piedmon. Una serpiente gigante hecha de remiendos, con ojos rojos como la sangre y afilados colmillos. No se inmutaron cuando lo tuvieron enfrente pero yo sabía que les había provocado escalofríos. Kiyoshi decidió continuar luchando con Seasarmon pero todos nuestros Digimons salieron para protegernos. Todos, excepto Cheepmon y Otamamon.

—Data Breaker, Mastermon —ordené.

El _Data Breaker_ era la técnica especial de Mastermon. Podía hacer que todos los Digivices dejaran de funcionar así que aunque Natsu y Kai hubieran querido recargar otro Digimon, habría sido imposible.

Me sentí tan herida que solté la siguiente orden sin pensar.

—Clown Cannon.

Otra de sus técnicas especiales. Abrió sus fauces cuan grandes eran y de ellas salió un resplandor de luz dorada que emitía un sonido semejante a la desquiciada risa de un payaso. Mi ataque estaba destinado a destruir a Satanmon pero él fue hábil y consiguió esquivar el ataque. Supuse que pelear con Mastermon, a pesar de su poder, era una desventaja a causa de su gran tamaño. Así que hice que evolucionara en ChaosPiedmon. De esa forma, mi equipo estaba formado por Rosemon, Sparrowmon, ChaosPiedmon y Lucemon. Kiyoshi, por su parte, tenía frente a él a Seasarmon, Whamon y AncientMermaimon.

Satanmon y Myotismon fueron los primeros en atacar, sus técnicas fueron bloqueadas gracias a que Whamon lanzó un chorro de agua desde el espiráculo de su cabeza y AncientMermaimon aprovechó para cristalizarla y lanzarla a modo de proyectiles. Sparrowmon se unió entonces con su _Random Lasser_ y Rosemon lanzó una ráfaga de espinas. Myotismon se defendió con su _Látigo Sangriento _aunque Piedmon consiguió sujetar el látigo, provocándose severas quemaduras en las manos, y lo arrebató de sus manos para lanzarlo lejos. Acto seguido, Seasarmon embistió a Myotismon y lo acribilló con interminables flechas de luz. Satanmon lo protegió soltándole un fuerte puñetazo a Seasarmon y AncientMermaimon acudió al rescate. Usó su tridente para golpear a nuestros dos enemigos e intentó perforar el estómago de Satanmon con él. Sin embargo, Myotismon le lanzó una ráfaga de murciélagos que la dejó fuera de combate por un momento.

Rosemon intentó sujetarlos con sus hiedras aunque sólo consiguió mantenerlos quietos por unos segundos antes de que Satanmon se liberara y la acribillara con una lluvia de puñetazos. Myotismon mantenía su propia lucha contra Piedmon y AncientMermaimon. Lanzó una onda de energía de color rojo cuyo blanco era mi Digimon. Habría conseguido destruirlo de no ser por el sacrificio de Whamon. Aún con su gran tamaño fue capaz de saltar para interponerse y recibir todo el impacto del ataque.

— ¡Whamon…! —exclamó Kiyoshi aterrado.

Fue así como cayó el primero. Los datos de Whamon se alzaron en el aire y Seasarmon, para vengar a su viejo amigo, abatió con sus flechas a Myotismon hasta dejarlo aturdido.

Rosemon intentaba golpear a Satanmon con sus rayos de energía pero su enemigo era muy rápido y esquivaba velozmente los ataques. ChaosPiedmon tomó entonces una de sus espadas e intentó atravesar con ella a Satanmon. Myotismon se recuperó en ese momento y tomó bloqueó el ataque con su ráfaga de murciélagos. Lucemon decidió ponerle fin a la batalla con el _Choque Galáctico_ pero sólo consiguió levantar una densa nube de humo que nos impidió la visión hasta que lo escuchamos.

Lucemon gritó con fuerza y lo siguiente fue el sonido que sus datos hicieron al estallar.

Me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras me imaginaba qué tipo de ataque le habría dado muerte a mi compañero. Vi a Kai sonreír de oreja a oreja, se deleitaba con mi sufrimiento y mi mueca de tristeza se transformó en una de auténtico odio. Corrí hasta él tan rápido como me permitieron mis piernas y lo ataqué con un puñetazo nada propio de mí.

— ¡Eres un infeliz! —le espeté con voz quebradiza—. ¡Nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste! ¡Te haré pagar caro!

Kai comenzó a responder a mis agresiones y me golpeaba igualmente. Pronto ya tenía el labio inferior roto y sus golpes dolían. Kiyoshi ni siquiera se inmutó al vernos pelear, él seguía concentrado en su batalla.

Escuché a Natsu ordenarle a Satanmon que me atacara mientras estaba distraída y no fui tan veloz como para escapar antes de que ese Digimon me tomara por el cuello y me levantara en los aires mientras intentaba estrangularme. Intenté golpearlo pero él era demasiado fuerte. El _Random Lasser_ fue el milagro que hizo que Satanmon me liberara. Caí sobre el lomo de Seasarmon justo a tiempo para ver que Satanmon atravesaba con su báculo el cuerpo de Sparrowmon. Lo vi soltar una lágrima antes de estallar en datos y bajé al instante de Seasarmon para que él pudiera volver a la contienda.

Haciendo un recuento de los daños, sólo nos quedaban Seasarmon, AncientMermaimon, ChaosPiedmon y Rosemon. Perdimos a tres de los nuestros sin conseguir vencer a uno solo de esos Digimons malignos.

Myotismon abatió a ChaosPiedmon tras perforar repetidas veces su estómago con un solo puño. Las espadas de mi payaso cayeron al suelo y estallaron en Datos junto con el resto de su cuerpo. Yo estaba desesperada, aquello era una horrible masacre.

Si los Digimons hubieran podido sangrar, el suelo de la Zona Césped se habría teñido de rojo.

Nos quedaban tres Digimons contra los dos demonios que nos habían llevado a ese punto. Kiyoshi y yo compartíamos las mismas emociones. Rencor. Ira. Angustia. Miedo.

¿Cómo lograríamos vencerlos?

Myotismon lanzó un ataque directamente hacia nosotros y Kiyoshi fue golpeado por una onda de energía de color negro. Corrí a auxiliarlo, escupió sangre mientras se levantaba. Aquello pareció infundirle un segundo aire a Seasarmon pues acribilló a Satanmon, el Digimon que tenía más cerca, con sus flechas de luz. Atrapó la cabeza de Satanmon entre sus fauces y logró arrancarla de un mordisco. Myotismon, sin embargo, lo atacó por la espalda con un nuevo _Látigo Sangriento_ que provocó que Seasarmon soltara un potente grito, arqueara la espalda y se convirtiera en Datos.

— ¡Seasarmon! —exclamó Kiyoshi con voz ahogada y su grito seguramente se propagó en todos los rincones de la Zona Verde.

Cuando nos dimos cuento, el cuerpo de Natsu yacía en el suelo con la cabeza seccionada de su cuerpo. Supe entonces que él estaba ligado a Satanmon y tras morir de aquella manera, también él había dejado de existir.

Sólo nos quedaban Myotismon y Kai. Al segundo quería asesinarlo con mis propias manos.

Con el brillo de color negro que salía de su Xros Loader, Kai consiguió evolucionar a Myotismon en VenomMyotismon. Era enorme. Gigantesco. Rosemon y AncientMermaimon parecían viles hormigas en comparación suya. Nuestras Digimons estaban heridas aunque aún podían mantenerse en pie. Haciendo un terrible y desgastante esfuerzo, claro está.

—AncientMermaimon… —exclamó Kiyoshi angustiado.

—Rosemon… —me le uní yo con voz trémula.

No soportaría verla morir.

—Todavía puedo pelear, Kiyoshi —dijo AncientMermaimon decidida.

—No se preocupen por nosotras, venceremos a VenomMyotismon para que ambos puedan volver a su mundo —nos aseguró Rosemon.

Kiyoshi y yo asentimos y decidimos dejar nuestro destino en manos de nuestras Digimons e intercambiamos una mirada. Fue como si intentáramos comunicarnos sin palabras que en nuestros Xros Loaders había Digimons que lograrían acabar con la batalla en un santiamén. Claro que ninguno quería demostrarlo. No siendo que aún estaba vigente la regla de que sólo uno podría ser el ganador.

Así que vimos a Rosemon y AncientMermaimon enfrentar a VenomMyotismon.

Para mis adentros deseaba que aquella fuera la batalla final.

Nuestros correteos para alcanzar a nuestros Digimons nos llevaron a un pequeño arroyo que servía para que AncientMermaimon tuviera la ventaja. VenomMyotismon atacaba soltando ráfagas de fuego de sus enormes fauces, ataques que eran bloqueados gracias a los cristales de agua que le lanzaba AncientMermaimon. Aunque al principio parecía ser un Digimon bastante poderoso e incluso llegué a pensar que no lo venceríamos, VenomMyotismon ni siquiera se molestaba en superar nuestras expectativas.

Fue entonces que me percaté que de que era imposible que alguien que no conociera el juego fuera capaz de vencernos. Kai no conocía las habilidades de su Digimon, no guardaba una estrecha relación con él como la que Kiyoshi y yo manteníamos con AncientMermaimon y Rosemon. Cada herida que le infringíamos a su Digimon lo afectaba directamente, así como ocurría con nosotros. Sin embargo, VenomMyotismon no se esforzaba ni encontraba dentro de sí la fuerza para lanzar un ataque fulminante ya que su corazón y el de mi prometido no latían a un mismo ritmo.

Rosemon consiguió sujetar ambas piernas del gigantesco Digimon en el suelo con sus enredaderas para así darle tiempo a AncientMermaimon de que lo atacara y le provocara alguna herida de gravedad. Kiyoshi y yo animábamos a nuestras Digimons con vítores y palabras de aliento.

— ¡No te rindas, AncientMermaimon! —decía Kiyoshi.

— ¡Destrúyelo, Rosemon! —exclamaba yo.

Con cada una de esas palabras hacíamos brillar más nuestros Xros Loaders, les dábamos más y más fuerzas a nuestras fieles amigas. Teníamos plena confianza en que ambos conseguiríamos derrotar a VenomMyotismon.

Sí, lo conseguimos. Pero a un alto precio.

VenomMyotismon lanzó dos rayos multicolor de sus ojos. Su blanco era AncientMermaimon pero Rosemon, en un ataque de heroísmo, se colocó en medio para recibir toda la fuerza del ataque. Grité con horror al ver que los rayos le quitaban todo el color a sus rojas vestimentas y la dejaban sólo como si hubiera sido dibujada en blanco y negro. Su imagen comenzó a distorsionarse y cayó al suelo. A mis pies.

— ¡Rosemon…! —Exclamé con voz ahogada mientras me dejaba caer junto a ella—. ¡Entra al Xros Loader para recuperarte!

Escuché a Kiyoshi aún animando a su Digimon, AncientMermaimon soltaba toda clase de improperios para provocar a VenomMyotismon. Sin embargo, toda mi atención se centraba en Rosemon en aquél momento. Ella levantó una de sus manos y tomó la mía, su imagen se distorsionaba cada vez más y estaba a segundos de estallar en Datos.

—U-Umiko… —dijo ella, respiraba con dificultad y pronto comenzó a desvanecerse.

Tomé su mano con fuerza y no pude evitar que las lágrimas afloraran nuevamente en mis ojos. ¿Acaso nunca podría evitar que alguien importante para mí sufriera de esa manera?

—Rosemon… —solté con un sollozo—. No mueras, por favor…

Ya había tenido suficiente de dolor, muerte, sufrimiento… ¿Cuándo terminaría todo?

—Umiko… —dijo ella.

Fue lo último que escuché de Rosemon antes de que estallara y se convirtiera en Datos.

Me costaba respirar pero nada tenía que ver con la muerte de mi Digimon. No era un malestar físico causado por la extenuante batalla ni mucho menos. Golpeé el suelo con mis puños hasta hacerme daño y solté un grito mucho más fuerte que el que salió de mi garganta cuando vi morir a Mirai Minamoto. Levanté la mirada y vi que AncientMermaimon y Kiyoshi también estaban horrorizados a causa de la muerte de mi querida Rosemon. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y AncientMermaimon se preparó para asestar un golpe final. Antes de siquiera pensar en atacar, agachó la mirada y miró angustiada a Kiyoshi. La sonrisa de satisfacción al pensar que ganaríamos se borró de su rostro y lo vi sucumbir también a la desesperación.

— ¡No, AncientMermaimon…! —exclamó—. ¡No lo hagas, debe haber otra forma!

Se iba a sacrificar. Lo entendí al punto. Sentí que iba a desmayarme pero no podía dejar de mirar la escena. AncientMermaimon le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y dijo aunque el nudo en la garganta se lo quisiera impedir:

—No sabes cuánto quería conocerte Kiyoshi… Me alegra morir habiéndote conocido.

Soltó un grito y su tridente se iluminó con un potente resplandor azul. Perforó con él el cuello de VenomMyotismon que también soltó un grito.

— ¡AncientMermaimon…!

Se levantó otra nube de polvo con la explosión. Al disiparse, AncientMermaimon y VenomMyotismon habían desaparecido. Kiyoshi se dejó caer en el suelo de la misma forma que yo había hecho y lo escuché llorar desconsoladamente. Quería acercarme a él pero entonces escuché la voz ahogada de Kai.

—No crean que con habernos vencido se acaba el juego —decía.

Lo miré, estaba transformándose en Datos.

—El portal al mundo real se abrirá solamente cuando uno de los dos haya muerto.

Acompañó sus últimas palabras con una risa desquiciada y terminó por desaparecer.

Miré a Kiyoshi angustiada y él separó los labios para decir algo cuando fuimos cegados por la misma luz que veíamos al atravesar los portales.

Fue como un parpadeo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había cambiado nuestro entorno. Nos encontrábamos en un sitio imposible de describir con palabras. Estábamos en los _Firewalls_ del Mundo Digital. Aún había un par de vestigios de la Zona Verde que cambiaban de forma tardía No había rastros de Kai, Natsu, mucho menos de nuestros Digimons. Estábamos sólo nosotros, espalda con espalda tras habernos girado para mirar en todas direcciones.

Las últimas palabras de Kai parecían resonar en nuestras mentes.

_El portal al mundo real se abrirá solamente cuando uno de los dos haya muerto._

Volvimos a encontrarnos, fue casi como si giráramos lentamente. Nos miramos a los ojos durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Nuestros corazones latían a la par, nuestros hombros subían y bajaban al mismo ritmo acelerado. Todo ocurrió como si nuestros movimientos estuviesen sincronizados.

— ¡Reload, Otamamon!

— ¡Reload, Cheepmon!

Levantamos los Xros Loaders al mismo tiempo.

Recargamos a nuestros últimos compañeros a la par.

Nos encomendamos a los dioses del Mundo Digital y dio inicio la última batalla.


	20. Capítulo XIX: El Reto Final

XIX

El Reto Final

La Batalla en los _Firewalls_

Cheepmon y Otamamon se encararon soltando ambos un gruñido que pretendía ser amenazador.

—Te haré pagar caro lo que le hiciste a Mirai —sentencié con un amenazador siseo mientras miraba a Kiyoshi con auténtico odio.

—Me gustaría ver que siquiera lo intentaras, Ishikawa —me respondió él con una sonrisa burlona.

Kiyoshi y yo adoptamos una posición de pelea, nuestros Digimons se atacaron mutuamente antes de que nosotros tuviéramos la oportunidad de hacerlos Digievolucionar. Mi Digimon atacó con su _Canto Sónico_ y Otamamon consiguió arañarlo con sus garras antes de ser aturdido por la técnica de Cheepmon. Actué antes de que Kiyoshi tuviera oportunidad y evolucioné a mi plumífero amigo en Devidramon. Kiyoshi, desgraciadamente, me imitó y pronto apareció KidTriptonmon frente a mi Digimon.

— ¡Tú puedes vencerlo, Trip! —exclamó Kiyoshi.

— ¡No te rindas, Devidramon! ¡Confío en ti! —secundé yo.

Vi a Devidramon embestir a KidTriptonmon y acto seguido lo golpeó con uno de sus brazos. Esbocé una sonrisa cuando Devidramon logró paralizar por un instante a KidTriptonmon pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él se liberara y atacara con el _Golpe Kidscado. _Devidramon consiguió bloquear su ataque pero Trip, como lo llamaba Kiyoshi, le dio un fuerte golpe con su cola de pez que consiguió desestabilizar a mi Digimon.

— ¡No hay forma de que tú logres vencer a Trip, Ishikawa! —Exclamó Kiyoshi desde su lado del campo de batalla—. ¡Vas a morir igual que Minamoto!

— ¡Cállate!

Corrí hasta él y le propiné un puñetazo en el rostro con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de reunir. Conseguí derribarlo y pronto me encontré a horcajadas sobre él intentando estrangularlo, forcejeaba con él pues me sujetaba las manos con demasiada fuerza. Hubo una explosión y vi que Devidramon tenía ya dominado a Trip. Lo tenía acorralado contra el suelo y gruñía sin parar mientras amenazaba con arrancar su cabeza de un mordisco.

Kiyoshi me sacó de encima suyo con un empujón y evolucionó de nuevo a su Digimon.

Se trataba de Tritonmon, una versión más desarrollada de KidTriptonmon. Llevaba un tridente en una mano. No podía quedarme atrás así que yo también evolucioné a mi Digimon. Devidramon se transformó en una mujer semejante a LadyDevimon excepto por el traje de cuervo que utilizaba. Sus dos brazos estaban transformados en dos alas de cuervo y sus ojos, de color rojo, tenías pupilas viperinas.

Crowkamon.

Tritonmon atacó a mi Digimon con su tridente con toda la intención de apuñalarla, Crowkamon bloqueó el ataque cubriéndose con sus alas y giró sobre sí misma para darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza a Tritonmon. Yo sabía que Crowkamon no tenía comparación alguna cuando se trataba de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo así que esbocé una sonrisa triunfal.

Kiyoshi volvió al ataque entonces. Me llamó por mi nombre para llamar mi atención y me dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que me hizo caer de espaldas. Escupí sangre y me levanté de un salto para reanudar nuestra pelea. Estaba convencida de que podía asesinarlo si conseguía echar las manos a su cuello. Intenté golpearlo de vuelta pero él me tomó de la muñeca derecha y la dobló hacia atrás con intenciones de romperla. Solté un grito y lo golpeé en el estómago con la mano que tenía libre. Él retrocedió intentando recuperar el aliento pero volví a golpearlo. Lo que fuera con tal de salir pronto de aquél infierno. Conseguí darle fuerte golpe que incluso provocó que cayera al suelo y su cabeza se golpeara con fuerza. Lo vi quedar parcialmente inconsciente y dirigí una rápida mirada a los Digimons para observar cómo avanzaba la pelea.

Crowkamon utilizaba en ese momento sus _Alas de Cuervo_, una técnica especial que consistía en lanzar afiladas plumas que se desprendían de sus alas y cortaban cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino. Tritonmon bloqueaba el ataque con su tridente e intentaba golpearla con un puño rodeado por un resplandor azul. Crowkamon lo tomó entonces por el cuello y comenzó a girar en círculos sin soltarlo. Conocía esa técnica, Crowkamon tomaba a sus enemigos de esa forma y comenzaba a girar sin control hasta que de repente se detenía y soltaba a su contrincante para que fuera a estrellarse contra cualquier superficie. Las fuerzas de Tritonmon, desgraciadamente, eran suficientes como para liberarse del agarre de mi Digimon y darle un fuerte golpe en la barbilla. Ella retrocedió y tras recuperarse, lanzó un rayo de energía roja de sus ojos. Tritonmon consiguió evitar el ataque aunque un par de sus cabellos se vieron incinerados cuando el rayo de energía pasó por encima de su cabeza. Consiguió dominar a Crowkamon y la estrelló contra el suelo para luego inmovilizarla colocando el tridente en su cuello. Sin siquiera darle tiempo de realizar otro movimiento, Crowkamon le propinó una fuerte patada en su aleta y Tritonmon se alejó. Crowkamon utilizó de nuevo las _Alas de Cuervo _pero Tritonmon volvió a bloquear aquella técnica.

Me habría gustado seguir observando de no haber sido por la forma en la que Kiyoshi se levantó y se abalanzó de vuelta sobre mí. Mi cabeza se estrelló contra el duro suelo y mi visión se nubló por un instante. Sentí entonces las manos de Kiyoshi sobre mi cuello y conseguí estirar mis manos para picar sus ojos con mis pulgares. Apliqué tal fuerza que cuando él se alejó, vi una gota de sangre escapar por su lagrimal derecho. Me levanté pero él me propinó un fuerte puñetazo y sentí que mi nariz comenzaba a sangrar.

Kiyoshi tenía demasiada fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Crowkamon forcejeaba contra Tritonmon para quitarle el tridente, ninguno de los dos cedía. No pude continuar viendo aquello pues Kiyoshi me tomó por los hombros y comenzamos a forcejear para intentar derribarnos mutuamente. Nuestros Digimons estaban tan ocupados intentando destruirse que no se fijaron en que nosotros también queríamos asesinarnos. Sentí de nuevo las manos de Kiyoshi sobre mi cuello y conseguí golpearlo en la entrepierna para hacerlo retroceder.

Decidí que la pelea ya se había alargado demasiado así que realicé una última Digievolución. Crowkamon se transformó en un cuervo gigantesco de color negro. Sus ojos eran rojos y usaba una pañoleta roja al cuello que llevaba dibujado el Emblema del Valor en color amarillo. Su pico era de color amarillo y aunque ya la había visto en una ocasión, sabía que sus poderes eran tan destructivos que aquella era la segunda vez que utilizaba su evolución. Al volar dejaba una estela de plumas negras y cada vez que abría el pico podía escucharse una mezcla del graznido de un cuervo y la risa psicótica de una mujer.

MirageCrowkamon.

Kiyoshi no se quedó atrás e igualmente evolucionó a su Digimon una última vez. Tritonmon se había convertido en un ángel que tenía enormes alas blancas en su espalda y empuñaba una espada. Su nombre era EnjeruTritonmon.

El ángel contra el cuervo.

Yo estaba convencida de que ese Digimon no tendría oportunidades contra MirageCrowkamon.

De repente ya tenía encima a Kiyoshi de nuevo e intentaba golpear con saña mi rostro, consiguió hacer sangrar mi nariz y yo trataba de cubrirme con los brazos para evitar que me hiciera daño. Aferraba mis caderas con sus rodillas y apenas podía moverme debajo de él, mis manos eran mi única defensa aunque él conseguía darme uno que otro golpe sin mayor problema. Intentaba golpearlo de nuevo entre las piernas pero sus rodillas me presionaban con demasiada fuerza.

Hubo una explosión encima de nosotros, MirageCrowkamon lanzaba ondas de energía de color negro desde su pico para bloquear el ataque de fuego que EnjeruTritonmon había convocado con su espada.

Sentí entonces el golpe de Kiyoshi y quedé aturdida por un momento. Volví a sentir sus manos sobre mi cuello y comenzó a presionar con tal fuerza que comencé a retorcerme por la falta de oxígeno. Trabajosamente logré levantar una mano y enterré tres uñas en su rostro, provocándole tres horribles y profundos rasguños que comenzaron a sangrar inmediatamente. Se levantó cubriendo la mejilla herida y me propinó una fuerte patada en las costillas que me hizo gritar y perder el aliento.

Otra explosión. MirageCrowkamon había sido golpeado por la espada de EnjeruTritonmon e intentaba estabilizarse de nuevo en el aire. Una de sus plumas cayó sobre mi mejilla.

Me levanté tambaleándome y volví al ataque. Tomé a Kiyoshi por los hombros y lo golpeé en el estómago para que se doblara de rodillas. Estando a la altura deseada, utilicé mi propia rodilla derecha para golpear su mandíbula y él cayó al suelo totalmente aturdido. Me acerqué a él y pisé sus dos manos con tal saña que incluso vi un poco de sangre cuando tres de sus uñas se rompieron por la mitad.

— ¡Esto es por Mirai! —exclamé con voz ronca y le di otro pisotón.

Aquellos ojos marrones volvieron a hacerse presentes y su grito llegó desde algún punto de mi memoria.

—_¡Umiko…!_

Sacudí la cabeza para que aquellos recuerdos no nublaran mi mente aunque aquellos segundos bastaron para que Kiyoshi se abalanzara de vuelta sobre mí. Caí de espaldas en esa ocasión y sentí sus puños impactarse contra mi espalda.

Escuché gritar a MirageCrowkamon. Hubo otra explosión y la espada de EnjeruTritonmon cayó al suelo mientras él forcejeaba contra el cuervo para evitar que el pico de mi Digimon se cerrara sobre cuello.

Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para girarme y quitar a Kiyoshi de encima de mí, fue entonces que noté su expresión de horror. Las agresiones se detuvieron y él miraba sus manos ensangrentadas como si de un cadáver se tratase. Sacudió de vuelta la cabeza y me tomó por los cabellos para estrellar mi cabeza contra el suelo.

Un golpe.

Dos golpes.

Tres golpes.

De pronto mi visión se nubló con más intensidad y me sentía terriblemente mareada y aturdida. Tan sólo alcancé a ver la maraña de plumas que caía en picada desde el cielo y el ángel levantaba su espada para lanzar con ella un ataque de rayos eléctricos.

Cuatro golpes.

Cinco golpes.

Seis…

De pronto Kiyoshi se detuvo y soltando un grito, se alejó de mí con pasos temblorosos.

Otra explosión, MirageCrowkamon había encontrado su segundo aire y le daba buena pelea a EnjeruTritonmon.

Conseguí levantarme aunque el aturdimiento era intenso y mi cabeza sangraba abundantemente. Miré a Kiyoshi y me pareció que él había enloquecido. Retrocedía torpemente y tapaba sus oídos con las manos mientras esbozaba una mueca de horror y desesperación. De pronto sus ojos comenzaron a soltar abundantes lágrimas y lo vi caer de rodillas.

— ¡Sal de mi cabeza! —exclamaba con voz estridente—. ¡Cállate, sal de mi cabeza!

Otra explosión. EnjeruTritonmon cayó aturdido al suelo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Nagiza? —le pregunté con voz ahogada y mis débiles piernas me obligaron a dejarme caer junto a él.

—No dejo… No dejo de escucharla… —decía Kiyoshi desesperado, un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar con claridad—. Yo… Yo no quería…

De pronto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Mis párpados amenazaban con cerrarse para siempre así que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerme consciente. Hubo otra explosión y EnjeruTritonmon volvió a invocar un ataque de fuego con su espada.

—Ishikawa… —decía Kiyoshi horrorizado—. Sus ojos… Ella… Me suplicó que… Yo no quería… ¡No quería matarla…! ¿Qué fue…? ¿Qué fue lo que hice…?

Seguía llorando sin parar. Supe que hablaba de Mirai y recordé entonces todo lo acontecido en la Zona Dulce. Los ojos anegados en lágrimas de Mirai y al despiadado Kiyoshi haciéndola soltar la plataforma para lanzarla al vacío.

—Ishikawa… Mátame… —me suplicó tomándome por los hombros—. Vivir… Vivir recordando lo que lo hice… Mierda… ¡Era una niña…! ¿Qué me pasó…? ¡No quería hacerlo!

Tampoco yo había querido asesinar a Reiji Koryuji, mucho menos a Kyoko Kazuma.

Era el juego. El sádico juego de Satanmon, de Kai y Natsu, nos había convertido en asesinos. En seres despreciables. Kiyoshi tenía razón al decir que no quería recordar lo ocurrido con Mirai pero si yo sobrevivía, ¿podría vivir tranquila a sabiendas de lo que habíamos vivido todos en ese mundo?

De pronto, Kiyoshi volvió a estar fuera de sí y lo tuve de nuevo encima de mí. Sentí de nuevo sus manos en mi cuello y lo último que escuché fue la explosión ocasionada por la colisión del rayo de energía que MirageCrowkamon expulsaba de su pico y el ataque de rayos que EnjeruTritonmon invocaba con su espada.


	21. Epílogo

Epílogo

Estaremos Juntos por Siempre

Una potente luz blanca intentaba colarse por mis párpados. Abrí los ojos y me encontré en un sitio totalmente blanco. Flotando en el aire podía verse el código binario del Mundo Digital. Aunque sentía el suelo bajo mi cuerpo, era imposible ver dónde terminaban las paredes o dónde estaba el techo. Me incorporé, todo mi cuerpo dolía demasiado. Busqué mi Xros Loader y me llevé la peor sorpresa de la vida al ver que la pantalla se había roto en dos. Intenté recargar a Cheepmon pero fue inútil.

Había muerto, Kiyoshi me había asesinado.

Angustiada y aterrada, me levanté tan rápido como mis piernas temblorosas me lo permitieron. Mi espalda era la parte de mi cuerpo que más resentía la batalla acontecida en los _Firewalls_. Miré en todas direcciones intentando encontrar una forma de salir de aquél sitio. Un camino, una puerta, un portal. Cualquier cosa.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, llevaba aún mi Xros Loader en la mano aunque ya había dejado de funcionar. Mis pasos resonaban en todo el sitio con un molesto eco. Era ese el único sonido que me acompañaba además de mi agitada respiración. No quería creer que realmente estaba pasando, que realmente había perdido el juego sádico de Satanmon y me encontraba yo sola en aquél sitio mientras Kiyoshi seguramente estaba ya en casa. ¿Su Digimon habría sobrevivido? ¿Y qué había pasado con Cheepmon?

—Umiko…

Me giré al escuchar esa voz pero no había nadie a mis espaldas. Supuse que no era más que una ilusión que mi subconsciente había creado. Tenía que convencerme a mí misma de que jamás volvería a escuchar su voz aguda. Sentí entonces el nudo formarse en mi garganta y caí de bruces abrazándome a mí misma. De pronto me encontré llorando desconsoladamente, mis lágrimas caían sobre el suelo y resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Jamás me habría imaginado que morir se sentiría de esa manera.

Mi cuerpo seguía aullando de dolor, mi corazón seguía herido tras descubrir que Kai había sido el responsable de aquella masacre. Abrí entonces los ojos y frente a mí, a medio kilómetro de distancia, apareció él.

Kiyoshi se materializó, estaba inconsciente y su Xros Loader yacía a pocos metros de él.

Me levanté de nuevo y me acerqué con pasos torpes. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejar de llorar aunque me era casi imposible. Al menos me sentía contenta al saber que también él había muerto.

Rogué para mis adentros que no tuviéramos que volver a pelear en ese nuevo escenario.

Casi como si sintiera mi presencia, Kiyoshi emitió un quejido y se incorporó lentamente.

Me detuve en seco y nos miramos fijamente por un segundo. El silencio sepulcral que nos rodeaba me hacía sentir asfixiada.

— ¿Se terminó? —me preguntó y yo me limité a asentir aunque realmente no estaba convencida.

Tenía que terminar, ya no teníamos ningún Digimon para pelear uno contra otro. Lo vi intentar controlarse antes de romper en llanto de la misma forma que yo había hecho. Todavía tenía marcados en la mejilla los tres profundos rasguños que yo le había causado.

—Umiko…

Volví a escuchar su voz. Me congelé cuando vi la expresión de horror que Kiyoshi esbozaba. Miraba a un punto detrás de mí y retrocedía con torpeza hasta que cayó de espaldas y comenzó a arrastrarse.

—Vete… —le suplicaba a lo que fuera que estuviera viendo—. Vete…

Me giré y por fin pude verla.

Baja estatura, cabello castaño, ojos marrones anegados en lágrimas, la inocencia en su más pura expresión, una profunda herida sangrante en el estómago.

Mirai Minamoto.

No me atreví a acercarme a ella y parecía que Mirai también tenía miedo de nosotros. Se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba a Kiyoshi con el mismo temor que una hija le tendría a un padre violento. La vi retroceder un paso cuando Kiyoshi consiguió levantarse. Una lágrima cayó en el suelo y ella sollozó.

—Mirai —dije para llamar su atención.

Me miró y esbozó una triste sonrisa antes de lanzarse sobre mí para envolverme en un fuerte abrazo. Respondí su gesto y la estrujé con fuerza, ella ahogaba sus sollozos contra mi pecho. Al pasar mis manos por su espalda pude ver que se manchaban se sangre fresca.

Así había muerto, una de las púas la había atravesado.

Sentí entonces una punzada de dolor en el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza y comprendí que eso era lo que me había matado a mí. ¿Se vería muy mal? ¿Mi cráneo conservaba aún su forma?

—Umiko… —decía Mirai con voz trémula. Se separó de mí y me miró aún más angustiada—. Tu corazón… Tu corazón no late…

Pues claro que no latía. Estaba muerta después de todo. Mirai se horrorizó cuando vio la sangre en el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza y retrocedió un paso. Miró entonces a Kiyoshi y la vi con intenciones de salir corriendo para escapar.

—Nuestros corazones se detuvieron tras la última explosión —me explicó Kiyoshi, supe que intentaba hacer todo lo posible para no mirar a Mirai—. Tú ya estabas casi inconsciente, de repente comenzaste a retorcerte y dejaste de moverte. Yo sufrí un ataque poco después.

Así que por eso no latía mi corazón. Esa había sido la causa de mi muerte. Asentí y de pronto sentí tanto frío que tuve que volver a abrazarme a mí misma.

—Supongo que ninguno podrá volver a casa —dijo entonces Mirai y volvió a romper en llanto—. No quiero quedarme aquí… —sollozaba—. Estuve sola todo éste tiempo…

Volví a abrazarla y ella volvió a hundir el rostro en mi pecho. Sentía sus lágrimas mojar la tela de mi camiseta roja.

—Me duele mucho… —decía Mirai y supe que se refería a su profunda herida—. Umiko, me dolía mucho… Y tú no fuiste por mí…

Me partió el corazón escuchar aquello. Miré a Kiyoshi, él también lloraba silenciosamente. Era una fiesta de llanto.

— ¿Porqué no fuiste por mí…? —Me preguntó Mirai—. ¿Por qué no detuviste a Nagiza…?

Fue entonces que la culpa había sido mía por no haberla defendido mejor. Me limité a abrazarla con más fuerza. Sentí sus pequeñas manos estrujando mi adolorida espalda. Kiyoshi se acercó a nosotras y como si yo fuera invisible, se dirigió únicamente a Mirai diciendo con su voz quebradiza:

—Lo lamento… Minamoto… Yo no quería lastimarte…

Mirai se separó de mí y lo miró con esos ojos marrones que seguían destilando lágrimas sin parar. Creí que lo golpearía pero no fue así. Estiró una de sus pequeñas manos para estrechar la mano de Kiyoshi y le dedicó una triste sonrisa. Kiyoshi estalló en un sollozo y Mirai volvió a abrazarme. Me pareció de lo más tierno que lo hubiera perdonado luego de provocarle tanto dolor. Sus heridas seguían destilando sangre. En ese momento deseé que ella hubiera ganado el juego.

—No quiero quedarme sola —dijo contra mi pecho, su llanto iba menguando y no soltaba la mano de Kiyoshi—. Tengo miedo de quedarme sola.

—No temas —le dijo Kiyoshi y enjugó sus lágrimas con su mano libre—. Vamos a buscar a los demás y estaremos bien —propuso.

Mirai me miró como si esperara que yo le explicara lo que Kiyoshi quería decir. Asentí y sentí una última lágrima recorrer mi mejilla.

—Estaremos juntos, Mirai —le aseguré—. Juntos para siempre.

FIN


End file.
